To conquer and to cherish one's heart
by lou-lou-1994
Summary: Sesshomaru returns to ask Rin a question after leaving her with Kaede for 8 years, there will be romance, adventure and drama and Rin faces what takes place when you become an adult and face new dangers. Rated M for Lemons and mature themes. Please enjoyx
1. Chapter 1

To conquer and to cherish one's heart

Authors note – I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, only little Kobee. X

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and it will be based around Sesshomaru and Rin, the regular pairing of Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango and all the other usuals. Please be kind to me if you comment, but if you like or don't like something please say and I will try and fix it, but please don't shout lol x! My chapters will get longer and less boring; I just wanted to set the scene. In a nutshell, it's been 8 years since Naraku's defeat and I think it's best for those who have watched all of Inuyasha to understand. But whatever, I'm not fussy xx Kagome went back to her own time after Naraku's defeat and came back 3 years later to settle down with Inuyasha and raise a family in his era. Sesshomaru left Rin in Kaede's care to learn how a human lives so she can decide later on when she is older if she wants to live a normal human life or live a more adventurous life with Sesshomaru. While with Kaede she learn simple things like how to cook, clean, how to handle herbs and what they can be used for and learned from Kagome how to use a bow and arrows so she was not defenceless. I hope you all enjoy it and will try to update at least once every week; however, I am currently doing A-Levels so I might have to revise a lot, but it will at least be once every two weeks at the most. I might update quicker, but just to warn you .

Chapter 1 – The present time

Rin awoke with a start as a high pitched squeal reached her tender ears so early in the morning; she instantly squinted as the blinding pure sunlight beamed through the open window in the quaint room she was in. After the squeal, she immediately heard a giggle of excitement and recognised it as a child's delighted scream from outside; she then instantly flopped back down into her still warm covers and wrapped her shivering body with the now used cream coloured sheets while taking comfort in the fluffy pillow which now harboured her delicate, sleep filled face. She turned slowly turned on her back, realising she was not going to get back to her happy dreamland which came from a fitful slumber and opened her eyes slowly to adjust her eyes to the sunlight flooding her room. Her chocolate brown eyes shifted around her small room and took note on what needed to be dusted and put away; she started first to look at the draws in the corner of her room which held her every slightly special kimonos in, deciding she was going to air them out later in order to remove the kinks and crinkles that came from their disuse. She then slowly turned her eyes to the low desk and the cushion which was set in front of the dark wooden structure and took in how pretty the cushion actually was; it was cream with light pink sakura blossoms covering it, although it was simple, it was the simplest patterns which made Rin smile.

She thought of how now lady Kagome was now pregnant with Inuyasha's second child and smiled brightly at the thought of a new addition to the family, as well as their first child, a head strong boy called Kobee meaning shrine families, named as such as his mother is a priestess and had completed the perfect family. He had silvery hair like Inuyasha, but his others chocolate brown eyes; he did have Inuyasha's features but were softened slightly by a hint of Kagome. His ears were placed a human's were (which hurt Kagome deeply...) and he was a handsome little boy. Although there were a lot of arguments, their love for each other was never questioned. The boy was now 5 and walking and talking like there was no tomorrow. Kagome disappeared but came back from her lands 3 years after the defeat of Naraku, I never asked where she had gone or why; I was just happy to see her and Inuyasha reunited and marry and mated within the first few months. Then she fell pregnant with their first child, I had never seen them so happy.

She came out of her thoughts and stared at a chair in the corner of her room and some pictures randomly on the walls surrounding her room which the children had carefully drawn for her with some _crayons _that Kagome had brought for them from her home land. She smiled at the simple design of her room, the way she liked it. Then she turned back to the chair and looked thoughtfully at the package that lay neatly in its lap and began to gather herself in order to get up. She adjusted her waist length raven black hair in bun on the back of her head with a simple hair tie and then wrapped her night gown tightly around her delicate curved as she stood and walked small steps towards the brown paper package which lay slightly unwrapped just enough so you could see a small amount of deep red fabric poking out. She touched it gently and brought it up to examine this new kimono she got from her Lord and looked at the deep red colouring and the thin wisps of gold cotton woven into the fabric to create faint gold outlines of flowers which appeared to gather at the waist. She then held up the obi and noticed how the colour was darker, more of a blood read and the gold flowered pattern became thicker and stood out a lot more. It was the gift her Lord had given her as a gift a month to the day ago. This means that he would be hear this day at noon, like every month since she came under Lady Kaede's care. Her Lord always delivered a kimono which fitted perfectly with her newly developed curves which only a 16 year old could have developed, but they were never this beautiful, they were always simple and delicate for everyday uses, this was formal and stood out proudly on the wearer. She could not help but think this was a sign. She had spend 8 years now with Lady Kaede studying human ways and behaviour, which she did not find difficult to fit in, she just preferred having adventures with her Lord and Master Jaken; but her Lord said that she was to live among her own kind for the time being until she was old enough to decide what to do with her life. She knew, and has never changed her mind. She wanted to stay with Lord Sesshomaru and so he was who she would choose when the time came. She loved her Lord as a close friend and every time he visited she felt her spirits lift and her tummy erupt in butterflies. She became more wary of her appearance in front of her Lord the past few years and instead divulged in thoughtful, calm conversations with him instead of constant rambling as she did as a child. She did keep her happy attitude and sung her songs to portray her feelings, but now she sung with a delicate, smooth voice instead of a child's high pitched squeaky voice. She hoped today he was going to ask her, her decision on what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She wanted to be with him, and only him. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a simple demon bone comb from her draw as she brushed her hair thoroughly and searched for her shoes to ready herself for her bath, she could not wait to see her Lord. She had dearly missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note – I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... Kobee is still mine though

I have decided to add a little pervyness to this chapter, as well as little body description, remember guys, Sesshomaru is still a man and may want to look at boobies every now and then ;) lol xx just thought I would warn you a little in advance just in case and I added a little humour just for you guys :D Enjoy xxx

Chapter 2 – Awkward situations...

Rin gathered her things and tiptoed out of her room and through the living area of Lady Kaede's hut; carefully avoiding knocking into anything as she went as not to wake the elderly priestess. She pulled back the thin piece of material that was used as a sort of door, but thin enough to let the summers breeze slip through; she hissed slightly as the early morning sun pierced her eyes once more and she staggered back slightly. Unfortunately she tripped over the door frame and fell right on her bottom into the room with a rather large THUMP and less then gracefully flailed her arms and legs to try and get up. ''THAT did not help! Stupid door, I need to hurry in order to be ready for Lord Sesshomaru...'' She sat up and saw Inuyasha coming towards her and she stood up swiftly patting down her light kimono to rid it of the dirt and smiled broadly. ''GOOD MORNING INUYASHA!'' she shouted to him as he came closer. His ears twitched and registered the sound as he carried heavy looking bags of rice and dropped them in from of her.

Inuyasha stood up and smirked as he patted her head and said ''Hey kid, what you doing up so ear...'' he stopped talking as he noted she was in a kimono that was WAY too thin to be walking around in and worse, it was open at the top and showing the top of her breasts and her increased amount of cleavage... ''RIN! Sort yourself out! You're going to get all of the village boys after you if you walk around like that! Filthy bastards they are...'' He turned around to allow Rin to redeem herself after blushing profusely and flicked his ears in all directions possible in order to take in his surroundings. ''The old hag still asleep then I'm guessing? Lazy old...''

''Inuyasha!'' Rin squeaked as she hurriedly secured her kimono, ''she is old and she need more rest after helping that young boy till the early hours of this morning recover from a high fever!'' she scolded, defending her beloved friend and teacher. She watched as he released a ''HN'' and skulked off, picking up the rice as he went and into the hut. She giggled a little as his ears appeared to wilt a little in defeat and heard his feet stomped determinedly into the main room of the small hut.

Rin took this as an opportunity to sprint towards the hot springs, not too far away, before someone else scolded her on her state of dress... or undress as it stands... 'Inuyasha is so protective of me sometimes... and stubborn. Defiantly stubborn...' she thought and giggled again. She carried on her subtle laughter all the way to the hot springs as she dashed between slim trees and started to skip as the cherry blossom floated around her dreamily and lay on the floor like a silk path leading her to a watery bliss... ''ahh, I cannot wait to soak in that spring... and then I can see Lord Sesshomaru and maybe even Master Jaken!'' It had been too long since she had seen her small green friend, the last time she saw him she was about a foot taller than him, now she must tower over him! She would not even compare to the height of her Lord, probably to his chest now... she smiled merrily at yet another thought of her Lord as she approached the shimmering water and let her senses be filled by the smell of clear, pure steaming water and delicate pink cherry blossoms as she began to untie her hair and disrobe herself. She kicked off her shoes to the side by a large rock just by the water and there she draped her kimono and she sat on the edge of the water, looking at herself thoughtfully... She moved her gaze to the waters and looked as the sun shimmered through the trees and reflected of the waters which creates a bluish refection on the rock next the spring, she watched on as the water rippled when she dipped the tip of her toes in to test the heat of the water. ''Perfect'' she purred happily as she began to lower herself into the crystal clear waters however, she did not feel the gaze watching her from behind the trees as it looked on in astonishment at the sight before it and quickly looked away and decided to distract himself by sensing the world around him with his intricate senses.

''LORD SESSHOMARU!'' A green imp squealed at the top of his lungs as he searched for his lord, his staff swinging in all directions in case a foe was to unexpectedly emerge, ''LORD SESSHOMARU!'' he squealed even louder as he detected a rustling in the bushes not far from him. A small bead of sweat dropped from his wrinkled brow as he tensed and stuttered... ''C..C..COME..OUT...T..T..T YOU BEAST..T..T!'' He approached the bush, staff in hand and ready to strike until a small pebble flew from the shaking bush and struck him less than gently on the head. Jaken stopped mid walk, mouth agape and eyes wide, his pupils turning to small dots as he froze and seamed to fall backwards in slow motion. ''OW OW OW!'' He squealed as he clutched his head and rocked back and forth with tears in his eyes. ''My Lord... must you be so cruel to a loyal servant who has served you for many years and...' he stopped mid sentence as another slightly bigger stone struck him on top of his head a little harder; his mouth was agape and fell backward into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru stepped out from where he was sensing out the area for danger and looked over at his loyal servant and walked over him which he received a sharp gasp for his efforts. 'Jaken, we are leaving. Now.''

''Yes my lord'' replied Jaken as his stoic lord directed his gaze away from him and towards the distance. 'He seems awfully eager to get to Rin... he probably wants to get away from these disgusting humans as fast as possible...' As he was thinking to himself, he saw his lord depart swiftly and shouted ''W..W..WAIT MY LORD!'' as he ran once again, after Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru glanced behind and as expected, the toad was not there 'probably gotten lost again' he thought in dismay. He was early to come and see Rin, so he was in no rush, although he could not deny that he was eager to what she would decide to do. He was secretly hoping she would come with him, be his ward again. The castle felt empty and dreary without her, she seemed to brighten up the place with her laughter and singing, flowers put randomly about the castle, he even heard the maids once or twice mentioning how much colder their lord had become since his wards departure. He would usually of killed them, but he knew they were right. Rin made his gaze turn slightly softer, his voice slightly less cold and he felt a little less troubled of the world around him. He flicked his long silver hair from the front of his shoulder so that it passed his pointed ears and landed unusually softly down the length of his back. That was when he smelt it. Her scent drifted to him on the wind as well as the subtle hint of hot spring water and the combination of the cherry blossom made him think of his Rin. 'My Rin? When did I think of her as mine? Well she is my ward. I am just ready to reclaim her back as such.' He almost convinced himself that was the only reason, but he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind... he ignored it and continued on his way and went into a sprint as he swiftly navigated through the trees to rest on a branch and perched there and turned toward her scent...

He allowed himself to look on as Rin sat on the edge of the water. He wondered why she was looking at herself in an almost criticizing way; he looked as a soft smile graced her lips and her small pink tongue poked out as she was concentrating. He unconsciously licked his lips. He dared to look further down as her breast sat high on her chest, curved and watched as her sensitive nipples hardened slightly as a small draft of wind skimmed passed her and wafted her hair in front of her face. He wanted to go over and hold her in an embrace and tuck the hair neatly behind her ear... but he continued to watch her. His hard golden gaze seemed to warm slightly with desire as he shifted to look at her tummy which stuck out only slightly which showed she was fed well. The gaze dared to go lower and openly stared at the soft black curls which were between her legs and were surrounded by curvy hips and lead down her creamy thighs. He looked away. He could feel his member harden in his hakama and he took in slow deep breathes in order to rid himself of this... disturbing bodily function... he would of blushed slightly at how he put that in his mind, but he was Lord Sesshomaru. He did not blush. 'Hmm, _Lord Sesshomaru _does not spy on innocent 16 year old girls either... he also does not get aroused by seeing his ward nak...' the voice in his head did not get the chance to finish that word. 'SHUT UP, foolish conscience. I have no feelings for her. It is a natural male urge to...' he was interrupted when they other voice butted in and whispered 'yeas, yeah...' Sesshomaru began to growl but instantly stopped as he realised he was growling at himself... 'I never argued stupidly with myself before this human came into my life... have I really changed because of you Rin?' He pondered as he turned his stone like gaze behind him and his eyes widened a little as she disappeared from view. He sighed; disgusted with himself that he did not sense she had merely jumped into the water, 'yes, I have defiantly changed...' he thought secretly to himself.

He heard small pattering of webbed feet and then a small thump as the being sat down, he knew instantly it was Jaken and that he was silently crying to himself so that his Lord did not notice. Sesshomaru jumped down gracefully and landed in front of Jaken. Jaken looked up with large, tear filled eyes and stood and bowed to his Lord, ''I'm sorry milord, I got lost in my thoughts again...'' Sesshomaru merely nodded slightly and answered with a ''HN.''

Jaken spoke, ''Rin is in the springs, do you want me to go and get her?'' Sesshomaru merely glared at him and Jaken instantly looked down and messed with his brown ragged clothing.

''She is not decent Jaken. She is no longer a young girl, but a woman with a body which only her mate should see. I will get her when she is finished.'' Jaken merely nodded in understanding and mentally slapped himself for being so foolish. 'I forget how old she is now a days...' he spoke to his mind almost sadly.

A scream pierced the air surrounding the two as Jaken ran in circles squawking around in circles in confusion until his eyes nearly popped out; Sesshomaru took off in one great leap to see Rin's arms flailing above the water in a desperate attempt to move away from the creature.

Sesshomaru jumped into the waters without a second thought and forcefully grabbed the creature and pulled it away from her; he dared not use his sword in case he hurt Rin, he chucked the creature out of the water into the air and noticed it was a water demon in its human form with its scaly pale skin giving it away. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat in anger as his hand began to weep with poison, with a flick of his wrist he decapitated the head from the demons shoulders; he felt another demon presence but it wisely turned around and quickly swam away in order to keeps its pathetic life. The decapitated demon made a large splash in the water as the two parts fell around Sesshomaru; he smirked slightly at its stupidity. Sesshomaru took several deep breaths in order to calm his nerves so he did not scare Rin. His thoughts then went solely to the girl that use to be in his care at all times and turned to see her running against the steamy waters with two hot trails leaving her eyes and adding to the water they were already currently in. she opened her arms wide and embraced her Lord for the first time in such a manner and sobbed into his armour about how stupid and defenceless she was without him. He froze. What should he do? He felt as her breasts pushed against the top of his stomach and he could feel the heat from them even through his armour. He slowly put his newly regenerated arm around her side and the other around her legs as he carefully picked her up and carried her to the shore; allowing her to continue her weeps a little longer. He sat down with Rin in his lap and draped in mokomoko over her naked body to help her retain a little modesty. Jaken came into view and Sesshomaru gave him a glare that promised him death later if he came any closer; Jaken nodded and walked back to the bush he was previously sat by and merely sighed.

Rin was in shock. She continued to cry into her Lord, but half of that was just because she was utterly embarrassed at how she ran –naked- towards her Lord and he ended up carrying her to shore! She went bright pink as she also realised she was sat in his lap – naked! She snuggled deeper into him in order to avoid his gaze and hugged his warmth at the breeze caught her side. She felt him put his mokomoko around her and her cries began to slow down to small hiccups because of this caring, affectionate, awkward interaction...

''Rin'' Sesshomaru spoke softly; she just stopped living for a moment... she held a breath. He had never spoken to her in that tone of voice before...

''Yes..,'' she whispered quietly into his shoulder.

Authors note – So what will happen next then? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it... I love Jaken ... poor love haha. I have made it a bit longer, 4 pages, and i hope the next chapter will be longer, unless you prefer them short? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note – I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters I would like to thank icegirljenni for reassuring me about how the length of the chapter isn't important and you're right ! lol x as well for JaJa who gave me some constructive criticism. I need it as this is my first fanfic so that I know what you guys want but I will do things my way overall lol x and obvs thanks for everyone who reviewed I'm not sure what's going to happen in this chapter... let's see where it goes :D

Chapter 3 – Feelings arise and the mischievous Lord...

When Rin answered in her soft voice, he felt himself stiffen at the thought of what he actually wanted to ask... he wanted to know if she was okay but he did not know quite how to voice it. He was a man of few words, but he had surprised himself before... he decided that actions spoke louder than words and raised his arms to wrap around the tender human in his embrace and squash his mokomoko more closely around her to try and protect her from the cool air.

Rin felt her Lord's embrace and felt a tingle run from the top of her head to the tips of her toes; she looked up slightly towards his face, confusion lighting her eyes as she tried to decipher these feelings. She watched as her Lords gaze turned back to the waters, his face held a slight frown across his forehead and she stared openly at how beautiful he truly was; crimson lines resided on his high cheekbones which lead to and highlighted the rich golden eye that she could see from where she was. She noticed how his eye seemed a little brighter; the dark lines within them seemed to grow darker to show more depth and contrasted against his gold iris. 'What is in his eyes? They say that you can see a glimpse of a person's soul in their eyes, and often a tinge of emotion. What emotions do his show?' she questioned herself. She jumped slightly as his head swiftly turned and gold and brown locked on as she gazed in awe at him. His Lavender coloured crescent moon sat upon his forehead with pride and she caught something in his eyes, 'was that worry?' It was at the moment that it all sunk in that she was in fact a young woman, alone with a man (a demon Lord at that) and was sat in his lap completely naked... She panicked...

''I am so sorry milord! I meant no disrespect, the demon startled me and I just ran to safety...'' Rin voiced as she stood abruptly, stepping clumsily out of her Lords lap and tried in vain to cover her curves with her hands, knowing she must look foolish, she ran to the rock which bared her thin kimono and draped it around her and secured it shut tighter than usual just to make sure. She kept her gaze towards the rock, afraid of what his face would show if she turned to look at him; she heard him get up which was swiftly followed by soft, weightless footsteps which stopped abruptly behind her.

''It is okay Rin, you were startled. Humans are easily comforted after such an event. But please remember your state of dress before running to me.'' He mentally slapped himself at his cold words, but that was how he would always come out to be. 'Yeah, well done Sesshomaru. Make her feel more awkward...' He blinked at his consciences words which swirled in his head. He noticed the goose bumps covering the girls legs which were exposed by her short sleeping kimono, that lead quickly to the small, stiff nubs were the girl's chest was. He turned around swiftly and began to remove his armour.

''what are you doing my lord!'' Rin asked started by her Lord's strange actions; she had never seen him without his armour on before... She carried on watching as he placed the armour on the floor and began to untie his outer haori robes. 'What is he doing? He wouldn't...No of course not!' She felt instantly guilty that she had any thought that her lord would force himself upon her; but this was a strange situation... Rin looked on and saw the thinner material become exposed as he removed the outer layer and instantly noticed his tone back muscles through his shirt and continued to gawk. Those pesky butterflies were back again. 'I knew my lord was strong, but I have never seen him like this... he looks so...' she stopped herself as she felt her cheeks burn up and the area between her legs heat a little. She took slow, deep breathes as she stood that little bit taller than usual to brush off the slight rush in emotion.

Sesshomaru laid the outer haori over his left arm and stopped suddenly and scented the air subtly and his eyes widened slightly as a hot, sweet scent filled his nostrils and quickly dissipated; 'desire?' yes, that was defiantly the smell of desire. The smallest smirk graced his lips. 'You are being not only cruel to her, but cruel to yourself. You will regret th...' Sesshomaru zoned out his conscious as he turned back to face her and handed her his outer haori. ''It will be too big for you, but it will keep the cool breeze from you. Put it on.'' He answered her unvoiced question of what to do with the haori. Rin did not notice the slight gleam in his eyes, or the small amount of fang that peeped through his lips that only came from one of his _special_ smirks. He watched as Rin held the white haori dumbly in her small hands and just ran the finger of one hand over the blood red stitching. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to look at her dishevelled appearance; waist length hair hung wildly surrounding her and dripped large droplets of water around her to join her feet on the ground which were pressed into the soft dirt. He turned his attention to her hands and watch as she shifted one of them over the fabric of his haori; sunlight making the small speckles of water glisten on the pearly white skin. 'She will become ill if the cold catches her wet skin too long...' he thought to himself as an excuse to go over to her.

Rin came out of her moment as a rather large hand grabbed the haori back out of her hands and shook it open and leaned around her, covering most of her body with the soft, expensive fabric; she gasped and the fastness of the movement. Sesshomaru next wrapped the obi around her small waist in order to secure it, he almost laughed at the site of her in his overly large kimono; it was baggy all around her chest as his broadness greatly exceeded hers. ALMOST laughed. The length almost tripped her up and so she bent down and swiftly tied the ensemble around her knees to allow her movement once again. Rin stood back up to look her Lord in the eyes once again, but she bent down slightly in a bow to show her appreciation ''thank you my lord, you saved me from a water demon and provided me with your own haori but it is unnecessary my...'' she was interrupted. ''Nonsense Rin, you will catch a cold if you walk around wet in this cool breeze.'' He stated firmly. He began to take a step closer and raised her head with the side of his hand and slowly wiped away a pearl of water that began to trail down the side of her face. He noticed how her eyes glazed over and her eye lashes fluttered, her lips parted slightly showing the tip of a small pink tongue...he turned away.

Rin released a breath she did not know she was holding and smiled slightly as she touched the now sensitive part of her face which her Lord had so caringly touched; 'What was that about? Well... he was just making sure I would not become ill...' she thought again to herself. She began to walk towards her Lord, to the direction of the hut she resided, but she stopped as soon as she had begun to move. ''My Lord! May I ask why you have removed your shirt?'' she asked in shock.

''It is warm'' he answered easily and hid his smirk behind his cool facade. 'Let's see if that scent returns...' at those unspoken words, the scent wafted past his nose as her desire again flooded his nostrils and the blood in his body instantly went to his quickly hardening member...

Rin stared as her Lord turned to face her; he answered her as if this was an everyday occurrence! Sure he always saved her... but never when she was naked! AND she had never seen him with so much exposed skin, she feel the goose bumps harden along with her now tender nipples and felt that heat begin to build up at the pit of her stomach again... She unconsciously licked her lips with a small pink tongue and watched as his rippling muscles glistened slightly with the dampness of his skin, his own nipples had hardened slightly with the chill of the wind and watched as his quickly drying hair swept around him majestically. She moved her gaze to his toned stomach and openly gaped and the amount of physical power he possessed in that beautiful body. She looked as little further down as lines lead to the top of his hankama and noticed a bulge were the baggy material still clung slightly to his wet skin... ''Oh my...'' she gasped. And she blushed profusely as she watched him bend forward to retrieve his armour.

Sesshomaru bent to retrieve his armour and looked as Rin looked upon him as if he was a God. 'This is hurting you more than it is her... why are you even doing this?' his conscience questioned. 'I am not sure, that smell is so alluring' he replied. He smirked slightly, so small that Rin could not see, but it was there, as he heard her gasp, 'so she does find me physically appealing. How...interesting. It does not surprise me however. Demons are naturally meant to have a muscular build to protect their land and mate, human females are instantly drawn to any show of physical fitness.' He turned away and began to walk through the forest towards his wards current home while trying to control his male endearments... ''Rin, we must talk about your current living arrangements'' he said as if nothing had happened.

Rin ran towards him and began to slow into step beside him as she panted slightly and tried to regain the part of herself which he seemed to have melted. ''Yes My Lord, but what of them if I may ask?'' she questioned eagerly, hoping it was what she thought it was...

''We will discuss it at the old priestesses hut,'' Rin nodded to show that she understood as she fell back a little to smile secretly at her Lord. 'That was interesting' she thought. But also confusing...' she confessed to only herself, a little unsure of what was to happen in the future.

Back towards the trees that surrounded the area which once possessed a naked Rin and the stoic Lord, a small green imp came out of the safety of the bushes with wide eyes and his form slipped to sit abruptly in the dirt. His scaly green hands came up to rub his eyes to figure out what had just happened. Rin's smell of desire and his Lord's very unusual behaviour had forced him to suppress a squeak from coming from his mouth when his Lord swept his hand across the side of Rin's face. ''Milord could NOT have any such feelings for the human... yes she was indeed beautiful, even by demon standards and did not deserve the male human scum that surrounded this area. But his Lord despised humans... but not this human...'' he corrected himself. ''HN! This is My Lords business, none of my own!'' this did little to quell the hope that his Lord did not hurt Rin and her delicate virgin state of mind on _love_... she was too soft...too...human... 'I hope you know what you are doing to a human heart milord...' he said with a little sadness filling his words as he thought of the 8 year old Rin he once knew with her missing front tooth and chequered kimono as she stared brightly up at him and sung happy songs to try and lighten his mood... she would never know... but she did soften his heart toward her and she became his responsibility to protect her as if she was his own... He stood up abruptly and scurried quickly in the direction his Lord and Rin had gone, tripping every several steps or so as he went and carried on relaying what he had seen...

Authors Note – This chapter was a little shorter than I hoped but I wanted to show you all so much x ! I love this chapter the best so far x I wanted to show Jaken's 'fatherly' side as he showed a bit of emotion towards Rin And sorry guys, no smooches just yet, I want to get Rin on the road to the castle and I want the 2 to develop stronger feeling for each other as well before they do the big woo hooo... lol x it won't be the last chapter defiantly when they do the deed, there will be a few a little later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought of how I portrayed their characters? I feel like I changed Sesshomaru slightly by accident :/ what do you guys think? Please review and thanks for reading x I hope to add a new chapter in tonight :D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note / disclaimer –I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters - I told you I would up load another chapter tonight xx :D It is all for you guys and I am merely paying back what I can for all of the amazing stories I have read please read and review x thank you people ! Oh and I am going to get the relationship started off for a couple of more chapters and then introduce the adventure part were more ... adult themes ... will be involved

Chapter 4 – Fall of the Sakura Blossoms...

The walk back to the village was a quiet one between Rin and Sesshomaru, Rin's sing song voice was not heard and Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and glanced behind him to see Rin walking just behind him with a small smile on her face and she seemed...content. 'What have you done to her...?' his conscience questioned. ''HN'' Sesshomaru replied, not realising that he had spoke allowed.

''My Lord... what troubles you?'' risk questioned with a small frown on hey pretty face which seemed out of place on one which is so happy ALL of the time it seemed... Rin watched as Sesshomaru gently shook his head indicating that it was nothing, Rin nodded and fell back slightly to where she was before. She watched as Sesshomaru's hair glided down his muscular back and she continuously blushed every time she did; she wrapped her arms securely around herself, trying to create some form in the overly large garment. She shuffled around and the knot to keep the Haori at a decent length untied its self with all of the movement and plummeted towards the ground, covering Rings curvy calves and slipped under her feet as she walked. She tried to hop, skip and jump in order to stop falling, but it was too late as she quickly reached out her arms to beak her fall... the dirt that she expected to meet her face never came. She glanced upward as she saw a clawed hand gently grasping her forearm and lifted her back securely onto her feet.

''Watch where you are going Rin'' Sesshomaru said more coldly than he had wanted. He did not mean to, he was just in thought about earlier, he had never wanted to smell a female's desire so badly, his member had never throbbed so much for the touch of a women and he had finally concluded that he wanted Rin to stay with him; to come back as his ward. Nothing more. 'Do we have to go through this every time? I know you want her company, she wants yours, why not take what is yours?' his conscience asked? 'Her life in her own, she will decide what will become of it. And I will never mate with a pathetic human and have _half _breeds like my despicable brother. I refuse to dirty my family's blood any more than how it is now.' He responded coldly to the depths of his mind. He felt his heart beat a little quicker at the mention of his loyal ward. His conscience stayed quiet while he pondered over Rin's strangely calm behaviour...

Rin was a little taken back by his cold demeanour and as she stood she noticed how he appeared to be staring _through _ her... she opened her mouth but closed it quickly as he turned around and started walking again. Rin quickly did a double knot in the haori as sprinted after him until she fell back in step behind him... she sighed and her smile faltered for a time, while her Lord was lost within the depths of his own mind.

After a small walk they approached Kaede's hut and Rin ran ahead of her Lord and he listened carefully as her bare feet pattered against the dirt which had been softened by so much use. 'Wait, she came to the springs in shoes... she must have left them...' he thought. ''Rin, I will be back soon'' and he was off, back into the tree line as he left his ward no chance to ask questions as she turned around just in time to see a cloud of dust settle.

''Why can he not just tell me where he is going...'' she sighed and turned back toward the hut and clasped the thin curtain to push it gently to the side; she felt the rough fabric push past her fingertips and heard the material feather back to its previous position as she entered the hut.

''Rin! Where have ye been or all of this time? Ye had me worried sick and that is not good at my age'' she chuckled gruffly to herself; Kaede's face slowly etched into one of shock as she noticed what garment Rin was currently parading herself in... ''Why are you wearing Lord..''

Rin interrupted her and said, ''I fell in the spring with my kimono on and a demon attacked, Lord Sesshomaru heard my screams and defeated the beast... what! I am fine Lady Kaede... stop poking me!'' Rin wriggled as Kaede gave her the _look_ which meant she knew Rin was not telling her something. She poked the girl and found her wrinkled hand gently swatted away and watched Rin's retreating form as she went into her own room.

'What will I do with that child?' she wondered to herself; she smiled at the thought of how young Rin had turned into a beautiful young woman and had practically mastered all that she could teach her.'' Perhaps it is time she returned...'' she thought out loud.

''I did not technically lie... a demon did attack... and Lord Sesshomaru did give me his haori... I just left out the part about me being naked and the fact that we ... what? cuddled? No. He was comforting me. He said so himself...'' she quietly muttered to herself. She glanced at the soaking sleeping kimono which was draped over her small window sill... and then at the haori which lay on her futon; she put on a dry sleeping kimono why she tried to brush and tidy her hair in its current knotted, damp state. She brushed it until she thought her hair would fall out after all the pressure her delicate locks took strongly... and decided to pin her hair up neatly with the two golden pins which Sesshomaru had given her. She stood up from her sitting position at the desk and walked over the wooden chair which held the gift from her Lord, the beautiful kimono. She would feel out of place wearing it around the village, but she would wear it for him, make him want to take her back into his care.

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment and he search his surroundings, scented Rin out until it brought to her shoes by the large rock where she had disrobed; he looked at the small slipper style shoes as picked them up and placed them securely in his hankama. Sesshomaru sat upon the large rock and decided to put his shirt back on and secure his armour once again, although lacking his haori, he still reeked of a terrible threat which only fools would try and mess with. He allowed himself to relax for a moment as he listened to the twittering of light bird song and closed his eyes and let the wind caress the crimson stripes on his cheeks and eye lids. He opened his eyes slowly and took a calming breath in. 'I should return, I shall ask her what she wanted to do and then we take it from there,' he inwardly planned. But first... he took off in the opposite direction to a demon town not too far away from here to pick up a parcel he had requested from Totosai, 'it better be there, if it isn't... you will pay for your life.' He vowed to himself. He took off sprinting into the opposite direction of Inuyasha's village and hurried in order to get back to Rin before the sun began to set.

Rin walked out of her room and Kaede's one remaining good eye opened in shock as the stunning sight before her, as this young lady walked in and settled herself down on a small cushion beside the fire which concealed a cauldron of fresh stew, ready to eat. Kaede looks at Rin's simple, pinner up her style and watch as stray hairs surrounded her face, creating a frame for her natural beauty. Her eye turned towards the fine silk that the girl was wearing and noted to expensive look of the deep red kimono and its finely made pattern stitched subtlety over it; her obi stood out most as the thicker gold thread reflected from the flames which flickered in the fire. The girls eyes appeared to burn a golden brown as she sat as a Lady would ''Rin, ye look beautiful... what is the special occasion?''

Rin locked eyes with Kaede and spoke softly, '' I am waiting for Sesshomaru's return,' she replied stiffly.

Kaede nodded in understanding, she was trying to impress her Lord and show him that she was no longer a little girl, but a woman that he could show proudly if he wished to do so; she did not tell Rin, but had often heard her cry at night in her sleep, begging her Lord to take her back, that she would no longer be a burden and she would be good and prove a use to him. 'Poor girl, she is infatuated. Oh, to be young.' She smiled sweetly at this thought, then began to scowl, 'ye better know what ye are doing Sesshomaru, Lord or not, I will not stand idly by and watch you destroy a young girls innocent heart.' She noticed Rin stare at her funnily and must have been caught scowling, she decided to try and steer the girl away...''Have some stew dear, I am sure your Lord shall return soon.'' She handed Rin a simple clay pot and a wooden spoon and gestured to the fresh pot of stew. Rin helped herself and Kaede let herself doze off into a comfortable sleep.

Hours passed and Rin had become bored not long after Kaede slipped into a little nap; she stood and paced the length of the room and wondered out loud, ''how long will you be my Lord...'' She became restless and slipped on her more formal sandals to best match the elegant gown she was wearing and walked out of the hut as the late afternoon sun caught her back and she trailed down her favourite path, heading East to where her favourite trees resided, the Sakura blossom was in full bloom right now. She loved the delicate petals and smiled at the thought of seeing them again. She approached her favourite tree where her Lord had often met her and taught her to read and write; she smiled at the memories and sat on petal littered floor and felt them between her finger tips as she sat down and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Rin stood and placed her hand on the bark of the tree and watched as the sky slowly turned brighter with hues of all shaded of red, oranges and yellows and contrasted against the blossoms, she loved it here... but she loved being here with him more... she smiled as her eyes gleamed and she let the wind caress her face delicately.

Sesshomaru watched from high up in a tree as Rin sat down and appeared deep in thought; he had been here for a little while after returning with the gift secures, along with her shoes, in his hankama. He was thinking about how he was going to ask Rin to come with him and though of all of those moments they had shared around these trees, from teaching her write to showing her how to meditate and strengthen her weakened senses to as much as she could. He often had to hide sly smiles as are tongue often stuck out a little in concentration, a trait which still stayed with her to this day... He was disturbed from his thought as he sensed movement and saw Rin stand and move away from the tree he was in as she stood elegantly in the kimono that he had, had made for her, he was right, the colours completely complimented her skin tone and hair colour. But he let a small gasp escaped as he saw those curves, so delicate and gentle... her hair glistened as the stood facing the setting sun and her Silhouette glittered. He stared. He jumped down from the tree, carefully, so that he did not startle her, but loud enough so that she heard; she turned swiftly at the sound, and her face settled on his as a smile graced her lips. ''My Lord, you did not come so I came for a short walk, I find this area so peaceful...'' she turned back towards the sunset and Sesshomaru joined her; he grasped her hand and placed a small, rough material bag into her hand. ''What is this My Lord?'' He gestured her to open it, his eyes never leaving hers. She gasped as she health up the delicate item; it was a slim silver chain with a complicated looking clasp, but she stared as the crescent moon which hung in the palm of her hand, it seems to be made of bone, but glistened as if it were a precious stone. ''What...''

Sesshomaru answer her unvoiced questions, ''It is a combination of fang and pearl, it is my family's crest and has a small spell on it to help protect the wearer. If you accept it... this means that you with to stay within my care... and come back with me to continue and become my ward. Permanently.'' He watched Rin's facial expression change from a look of confusion to a look of complete and utter happiness.

''YES! I WOULD LOVE TOO!'' she squeaked, ' I have been waiting for years for you to ask me...'' she whisperer a little shyly. But het excitement bubbled again as she jumped a little to wrap her arms around her Lord, the necklace still in the palm of her hand. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her waist, although a little awkwardly; she noticed that he was holding her a little off of the ground and looked at him with happy tears in her eyes... she saw a happiness sparkle in his eyes, no smile, but this was the most amount of emotion he had ever showed her, and she was grateful. Sesshomaru placed her down gently on her feet. She then notices he was still in his white shirt a blushed a little at her outburst and the fact she could see his collar bone and the top of his toned chest.

''May I?'' he gestured towards the necklace and she handed it to him; Her hair was already pinned up so it was easy for him to secure the necklace.

Rin felt a twinge of energy run through her and felt her hair roll down her back; she looked at Sesshomaru in confusion as he placed her hair pins in her hand. ''You look nicer with your hair down, you look beautiful in the kimono Rin,'' he said matter of factly. Rin blushed slightly again as he tilted her chin upwards, she looked into his eyes as they appeared to lighten up a little. His claws tilted her head a little more towards him, gently so that he did not scratch her and closed in on her slowly, so Rin would have a chance to pull away. She did not, she gently put her small hands against his chest were his shirt was open slightly and leaned in a little more to meet him half way. Their lips met in a gentle, soft caress. Both sets of eyes closed. Soft plump lips met his slightly firmer ones as his spare hand grasped the hands on his chest, holding them to his heart. Rin felt their hearts beat as one in a slightly quicker pace as his lips moved slightly against hers; Sesshomaru held her closer to him as they both purred into each other , totally content... Neither of them noticed as the Sakura blossoms fell around them, creating a baby pink snow to flow into their hair. An elderly woman watched from a distance away and watched Rin was embraced by her Lord and they kissed gently as the blossoms settled around their feet, ''Look after ye self Rin... I will always watch over you as if you were my own...'' And with that, Kaede retreated back towards her hut and sighed in contentment at the thought or the little girl she had helped bring up from a little girl, so a young woman...

Authors note – Please tell me what you think! I was nearly crying haha xx Now the adventure starts and their relationship progresses slowly now, but will Sesshomaru have doubts? Next chapter should be up tomorrow night xxx Please read and review xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters xxx Right, in this chapter I'm going to get Sesshomaru and Rin on the road again... yay! Progress! Though I don't think I'll do the big major plot just yet... :D This is just an into in to the adventure and it will begin to move on in the next chapter x

Sesshomaru lowered his arms from around her, and Rin lowered hers; they just stared at each other for several moment, until Rin broke the silence, ''My Lord, maybe we should get back to Kaede's now...' she whispered. 'What the hell just happened? Should I ask him what it was about? Why did I not push him away? But he was so gentle... NO! He is my Lord and protector... it must have been something to make the necklace take effect or something...' she attempted to lie to herself...

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's eyes glazed over in confusion, 'Why on earth did I _kiss_ her..?' he wondered to himself, 'because you wanted to' his conscience stated; Sesshomaru snorted and shook his head a little to rid himself of that annoying voice... He noticed Rin was still in deep thought, so he raised his left hand and gently traced the necklace which now hung proudly around Rin's neck; Rin's head looked down and grasped the crescent moon in her hand and she looked up at her Lord and smile. 'Rin, we will go back to the hut. Collect your things together and we will leave at sun rise.' He stated coolly and turned around and started to walk towards Kaede's hut. Rin saw his movement and Ran a little to catch up with him; a smile had graced her face, she did not what or why that happened... but she would enjoy the tingles that he left on her lips and the goose bumps which covered her petite frame and walked just behind him, trying to conceal her blush.

Rin and Sesshomaru entered Kaede's hut and saw that she had half lidded eyes and Rin felt awful that she must of waited up for her... the sun had already set; Rin walked carefully over to Kaede and sat herself down beside her, Sesshomaru stayed stood up by the door and folded his arms together.

''Oh! I am sorry my Lord, your haori is in my room where it was put to dry, I shall go and retrieve it for you,'' she said as she suddenly stood up, she must of started Kaede as she opened her eyes fully now and let out a sigh in relief; Sesshomaru merely nodded and sat down opposite Kaede.

Kaede took Rin's departure as a sign that she should address Lord Sesshomaru about Rin, not that she left the room , ''Lord Sesshomaru, tell me not what ye plan to do with Rin now that she has accepted your offer?''

'Nosey women... but I did plan to tell her anyway.' Sesshomaru thought, '' She will come back as my ward, permanently. She will be allowed to visit this pathetic human village whenever she wants'' he replied coldly. He watched as the old women nodded in acceptance... not that he needed it; ''we will leave in the morning,'' He finished.

''I bid thee good luck then Lord Sesshomaru, but please, I ask ye to be careful with her, she in a young woman now and has do developed... stronger feelings since she was a child. I if I am not mistaken, those feeling must have heightened a little since your... appearance,'' She finished with a sly smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this and was about to say something when Rin walked back into the room wearing a sleeping kimono once again and carried her Lords now dry haori; she walked in with a smile on her face and stopped suddenly as she noticed the sly smile off of Kaede and the devils stare Sesshomaru was giving back to her. 'I wonder what is up with those two...' she wondered as she sat down next to her Lord. ''Lady Kaede, I am leaving with Lord Sesshomaru at dawn back to his castle to become his ward... with your permission'' she added as she bowed her head in respect a little. She watched as Kaede nodded her head in a show of agreement and stood up, slowly in her old age.

''Aye, that is fine child. I and Sesshomaru have already had a little discussion about that.'' Rin saw that sly smile return to her wrinkled features and began to worry, when the elderly priestess opened up her mouth again, ''He has said that ye may return to village whenever ye wishes too, which you should if you are leaving at dawn. Kagome and Inuyasha have gone back to... her home lands for a short while and should return in 7 days, Kagome will be upset when she finds that you have left without saying goodbye...'' She said a little sadly.

''Oh... tell them I said goodbye and that I will visit as soon I have settled in'' Rin said a little guiltily, but then she let out a small smile and handed the neatly folded kimono to Sesshomaru, whom had taken to closing his eyes. Any other person would have thought that he was a sleep, but she knew better. She saw him open his eye swiftly and gently take the haori from her and stood up to secure it on his person, and then he noticed the lump in his hankama...

''Rin, you left these by the spring,'' he pulled them out of his hankama and placed them in front of her, the white, silky slippers shimmered slightly, reflecting the light coming from the fire; he saw her smile a little and he began to turn and walk towards the exit of the small hut. ''You should get some rest Rin, we will be leaving as soon as the sun begins to rise,'' he said a little warmly than before, he felt a hand grasp his slightly, he turned and noticed Rin leaning over herself as reached to grasp his hand.

''Why don't you sleep in here My Lord?'' She felt his gaze shift to hers as he sat back down, she released his hand and she put it back in her lap, ''I am sorry My Lord, I meant no disrespect... I had no right to touch you in...''

''I will stay in here Rin, now go to bed.'' He gestured to her room with a tilt of his head, he watched as she nodded slowly and first escorted the old lady to her own room, ''Good night Lord Sesshomaru,'' the elderly priestess said, before disappearing behind the curtain to her own room with Rin. Sesshomaru only had to wait a few moments before Rin returned...

''Good night My Lord'' Rin spoke with a gentleness as she bowed a little, she came back up with a small, shy smile and she watched as Sesshomaru nodded his head and she walked into her own room to rest soundly for the night.

'It has been an interesting day today... perhaps Rin will become a valuable part of my castle...' Sesshomaru thought to himself; he slept little that night, trying to figure out why he had kissed Rin, why she blushed so much around him lately, and how much she had grown mentally and physically... No matter how much he tried, he could not get the glistening breasts which had water beading around them as the nipples stiffening slightly because of the cold breeze, he also could not forget the soft black curls between her thighs... 'This is going to be a long night,' he sighed to himself as he closed his eyes in a half sleep...

'Hmm, this is interesting. So the great Lord Sesshomaru has finally given in to his male urges and come to collect his ward, not only that, but he appears to have taken quite a liking to her, judging from that kiss earlier... I could defiantly use this to my advantage...' the creature thought to herself.

The demoness had settled herself beneath a tree a little further away from Inuyasha forest; she had stayed up wind from the Lord so that he could not scent her out, her waist length hair was wavy from her previous bath and it glistened a dark red in the moonlight. ''hahaha... this will be fun... After all of this time I have had to lower myself spying on a human, it seems that I can finally take action on Lord Sesshomaru's little _Lady _of the West,'' She chuckled to herself. Yumi then smiled seductively and thought of the Lord that had abused her so long ago,'' I will follow my master's orders... but _not_ for his sake...''

Authors note – Oh gosh... what has Sesshomaru done now... lol x I can't wait to start the next chapter x it should be up tonight or tomorrow morning the latest x Please review !


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note – disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters - I have published a chapter early :D just for you guy's lol xxx well like I have said, I have a general plot but I'm not sure what will happen in each chapter... you will just have to read it xxx :D oh and sorry I did not get them on the road in the last chapter... they will be now, I promise xxx

Chapter 6 - Interference

The night passed quickly for Rin as she slept all the way through, which was unusual for her..., her Lord had always helped her sleep with his presence when she was a child... She sighed happily and stretched her pale arms above her as she rose and crawled out of the warm comfort she had created herself and dragged herself to the draws to get ready.

Sesshomaru had NO sleep what so ever, it was true that he did not need much sleep, but it was the reasons that worried him – he could not keep thinking about Rin; he noticed her slippers still on the ground where he had placed them the night before and stared at them. He was staring at them so intently that he jumped a little and his head flicked up as the girl that had unknowingly kept him awake the night before entered the room with a wide smile on her face. He was surprised to see her dressed and had a small pack containing the kimono her Lord had bought for her and a spare travelling kimono, he was surprised as the sun had yet to rise yet, you could just see hues of light floating in the horizon as Rin turned to him and spoke, ''Good morning My Lord! I am ready to go as soon as you wish'' she chirped happily.

''After you have had something to eat,'' he spoke wisely, he had not long ago been out to the river to get some fish and was roasting on the fire, he could not sleep so he thought he was have breakfast ready for her so that they could go quickly. She had got up earlier than he had expected so it was not quite ready ''It will be ready soon,'' Rin just looked at the fish with her mouth stuck in an 'Oh' shape and did not know what to say, she did not expect for him to have brought her fish, de scaled it and gutted it and have it on the fire...

''Thank you my Lord... but there was no need, I could have...'' she whispered but her Lords raised hand stopped her from ranting and she listened as he spoke, with authority to her.

''Do not mistake this as an act of kindness Rin; I just want to go as soon as possible. This human stench around me in sickening,'' he spoke coldly.

Rin nodded and her smile faltered, she sat down by the cooking food and put it on a place and she ate it quickly while her Lord stood up briskly and stood outside 'If he hates human's so much, then why does he want me to stay with him? It is probably just so I can continue to pay the dept that I owe him for my life...' She felt sad at that thought... 'And maybe that kiss was just to get me to come with him...' she was saddened even more by this thought as she finished her food and washed her plate in a small wooden bucket with some water in it.

He two unlikely companions left at day break as the sky slowly turned a magnificent blue, few clouds rolled around the sky and the light wind complemented the suns heat on their heads, it was close to mid day now and Rin had not said a word throughout the trip; not even when Jaken made a sudden appearance crying about he had been left behind again. His light hearted scolding did nothing to the girl as she continued to walk further behind her Lord than normal. Rin fiddled with the crescent mood hanging from the chain that was around her neck and tears gather by her tear ducts and she whimpered slightly. Jaken had been waddling next to his Lord and saw him looking to the side and behind him with a small frown on his face to see Rin trying to hold her tears. 'She should no that I can smell them a mile away... what it wrong with her? It's like she does not want to come when I gave her a clear choice,' he wondered to himself. 'Stupid BAKA! It is because of what you said about humans before! Why do you continuously insult her on her humanity without thought?' His conscious argued. 'She now probably thinks you kissed her just to get her to come and become your servant!' His conscience continued. 'That kiss was not meant to lure her away with me!' Sesshomaru argued back, 'then what was the kiss for..?' Sesshomaru did not know how to answer that, he honestly did not know...'Perhaps I should explain that the comment was not directed at her personally...' Sesshomaru concluded. '...and about the kiss?' The conscience questioned again, 'I do not know... I will come to that if she asks.' And he prayed that she didn't.

The group said nothing as the sun set and they set up camp in a small clearing, they would be back at the castle the following night if they got up with the sun again, by this point, Jaken had made a fire (after setting himself on fire and Sesshomaru dumping him in a nearby river...) and Rin had speared some fish in the river, they were medium size and she had begun to roast the 5 de- scaled and gutted fish. She sat on the dirty floor with her kneed up and her forehead rested on them as she wrapped her arms around herself, even though it was quite a warm night in the summer heat, she shivered all the same. Sesshomaru was sat in a tree just above camp with one knee up where his arm rested, as the other leg and arm hung limply at his side; he watched with mild fascination as he quietly jumped down and walked over to Rin. ''Jaken, cook the fish. We will be back in a short while.'' Both Jaken and Rin jumped at the sound of his voice; Jaken scurried to sit next to the cooking fin and Rin stood up suddenly and nodded, 'this will be sorted now so she can come out of her delusion,' Sesshomaru thought.

He walked to the edge of the campsite and waited for Rin to follow, he continue to walk as Rin pulled up to his side and as they ventured a little further away from the camps firelight, Rin gently wrapped both of her slim arms around his as she could see little more then silhouettes because of the subtle moonlight. The darkness played with her as she thought she saw a shadow move and clung to her Lord a little tighter, Sesshomaru noticed this and picked her up swiftly in his arms, this made her squeak in surprise and smiled a little when her hair flashed pass his nose and her Dark green kimono wrapped around her legs at the movement. Rin held on to his neck and rested her head onto his chest as he sprinted through the trees until his heartbeat settled once again as he came to a clearing, by a small cliffs edge and put Rin down. He said nothing as he walked to the cliff and stared at the surrounding forest beneath him and turned his attention the moon, big and bright in the sky. Rin gathered herself and forced her feet to move through the shallow grass and commanded her legs to stop shaking at the sudden change in travel; she came up to his side again and watched his pale blue eyes half close, she looked towards the moon with him as she clung to his arm once again. He said nothing. She pulled slightly as his sleeve. Still nothing... 'I wonder what he wanted to talk about...' she inhaled a small amount of breath, when he decided to speak, so she closed her mouth again.

''I will not apologise for what I said about humans this morning, but you should know that it did not include you,'' Rin gasped a little as this was the closest thing to an apology as she was going to get. He turned to look at her reaction, she seemed like she wanted to say something, but did not know whether to voice it or not, ''Speak'' he demanded.

''My Lord, with all due respect, I am human, or have you forgotten... I refuse to be in your care if you only thing of me as a disgusting human that is to only stay in you care because of a dept I must repay!'' she shouted at him. She instantly brought her hands to her mouth in shock of what she had just said... ''My Lord I...I... Please forgive me...'' she sank down to the dirt in a low bow and her face hit the dirt as she bowed lower.

Sesshomaru was a little shocked at her out bust, and let a smirk be shown, he liked it when she became angry... but then she remember what she said... he was half expecting it. He could feel her heart rate beating fast in... Fear? He could smell the fear envelop her and... Regret was all over her small form. She had never feared him before... ''Rin, you do not have to fear me. You should know that I would not strike you.'' He spoke, he shocked himself at the amount of warmth and comfort that was held in the way he said it... he had never wanted to comfort anyone... only this delicate human which was within his grasp... 'How... ironic...' he thought. The species he despised held one person that he had dared to come to ... care for. ''You do not stand in the realm of a normal human being, you have more strength then any of them could every wish for, your spirit and sole is too pure to be a normal human. Most of them are overcome by lust and greed. It is often their downfall,'' he spoke truthful words of what he thought, ''You do not belong with them.'' He finished. ''And as for the dept, you had nothing to repay in the first place, if you wish to, I could take you back to the village now. I will not force you to stay by me.''

Rin felt her heart beat 10 times faster and guilt swallowed her she tilted her head and spoke to his knees... ''My Lord... I want to stay with you... I just ... you said...'' she was interrupted from her ramblings.

''I know what I said, I have already explained myself. You have voiced your wish to stay and you can do so.'' Sesshomaru knelt down to her. 'I never had to explain myself to a human, or demon for that matter,' his conscience spoke back to him in his mind saying, 'but she is no normal human...' Sesshomaru agreed with himself and forced Rin to her knees so that he could look at her now red rimmed eyes and his heart sunk a little at the scene. ''You should not cry over such...''

He stopped talking suddenly as he looked deeper into her eyes... he say down properly and crossed his legs; he picked her up with his strong arms and placed her in his lap gently, Rin wrapped her arms are his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as she cuddled against him, he in turn held her closer. Rin leant back a bit from his embrace and looked at him, her mouth turned into a slight smile; Sesshomaru looked back at her and he forgot about his status and the feelings came back to him... Rin leant her head forward and their lips where inches apart, she seemed unsure of what to do and if what she was doing was right. So he began to move a little closer, but before their lips met his eyes opened wide and he began to grown furiously as he stood up and dragged Rin behind him in one swift movement... ''Come out Yumi. What is your business here.'' He stated in a whole new cool demeanour which Rin had never heard. Even Rin, a human could feel this _Yumi's _power flow through the ear and make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The demoness came walked out coolly, she was beautiful. Waist length dark red hair, an expensive looking darker red kimono with small white blossoms surrounding the obi, in Rin's opinion, it was way too short to be called decent, showing half of her thighs! The demonesses blood red eyes were staring not at Sesshomaru, but straight as her... She wrapped her arm around her Lords waist when this strange being began to decent on them in an inhumane speed; Rin closed her eyes tight as a hot pain in the back of her right shoulder embraced her in a blackness that was her mind.

Authors note – Sorry about the cliff hanger.. it just seemed so right! Lol x I will hopefully start the next chapter tonight and finish off tomorrow morning and publish it then x please review xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character, only Kobee and Yumi x So now that Rin has been knocked out... it's Sesshomaru time :D

Sesshomaru turned in time to see an arrow go into Rin's shoulder and he watched as she began to fall to the ground; he caught her half way and took her into his arms, he did not notice the blood on his clothing as Yumi scratched across his back with her knife life claws. Sesshomaru did not flinch as he turned swiftly and sliced across the intruder's chest with his own claws; he watched as she stumbled backwards and knelt to the ground, holding her shredded kimono to her figure to prevent unnecessary exposure. She looked up as the Lord stood in front of her with a bloodied girl in his arms and smiled '' I see that you have not fucked her yet, I know that you plan to use her as your hoar,'' she laughed a little and knelt up a little further and stroked his legs and ascended towards his groin... ''I use to be able to get a reaction from you, remember when you use to scream my name as I sucked ...''

''I find it highly amusing that you call this human a hoar, when she has done nothing to live up to a reputation such as yours Yumi,'' he was glad that his Rin did not have to listen to these vulgar words that left this _woman's voice, _she would never be the lady that Rin always has been to him... He kicked Yumi away forcefully and began to jump away, to put Rin somewhere safe so he could fight, but an arrow pierced his side and he faltered slightly and descended back to the ground and settles Rin against the tree. He pulled the arrow out disgustedly and jumped to where the arrow had come from. He sensed that Yumi was still on the ground, he could smell another demon bit he would not follow knowing that Rin was close to that... He growled and ran to Yumi and with unbearable speed, he crushed his hands onto her throat and against a tree as his eyes turned red and he smirked at her, as she struggled. ''Who sent you... who is your master!'' he screamed in her face and squeezed her throat tighter, she merely stayed where she was and moved her hands from around his wrists to stroke the now rugged strips across his cheek, she allowed the kimono to leave her body and ground as her hot, naked body pressed against his armour, despite her unfortunate situation...

Sesshomaru growled deeper in his throat and smasher her against the tree again, he had to check on Rin and not bother with things that were not worth his time, ''Tell your master that I am coming for him.'' His eyes returned to their normal hue and smirked again at the bloody, naked mess that was Yumi, he did not often take pleasure in toying with someone's life, he only ever killed them if it had a meaning... but he would make an exception. He scratched her naked thigh with his poisoned claws and she screeched in pain, he flicked her blood off of his claws and he began to walk away, ''You will be mine Sesshomaru, and your bitch will pay'' she spat at him, he did not even look. She was no threat. It was the owner of the arrow, he master he was concerned about. ''You are of no concern to me Yumi'' he spoke back to her and took pleasure in listening to her curse. He had more important matters to tend too... Rin... so he took off to where he had left her, leaving Yumi in the dirt looking after him with want deep in her eyes.

It was not long before Sesshomaru came to the tree where he left Rin. He was actually startled by how she looked; her face was pale, like death had already taken her, but he could hear a faint heartbeat, blood had begun to poll beside her from the wound inflicted. He could hear the bushes shuffling and knew it was Jaken, he saw him come out with tears in his eyes as he took in the sight of his Lord kneeling down beside a bloodied Rin, ''my Lord, will Rin be okay..?'' Jaken asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru motioned him away, ''Go find a clearing by the river and start a fire, I will be back shortly.'' Sesshomaru answered and watched as Jaken nodded quickly and scurried as fast as his little scaly legs would carry him. Sesshomaru picked Rin up swiftly and ran at full speed towards the river, he held her close against his chest and felt the restraint his heart was feeling at this very moment as he felt Rin's heated blood soak into his haori. He placed Rin softly on a patch of grass by the shore and carefully removed her kimono to look more closely at the offending wound; he put her kimono on a rock in the water so that the blood could come off in the current and went back to Rin to sit her up against him. He bent her forward slightly and noticed that all of the blood was coming from one small wound from an arrow head that was embedded into her skin. ''Forgive me Rin,'' he whispered as he dug one claw deep under her skin too pull out the arrow head and heard her whimper in her past out state. He examined the arrowhead with one hand and scented it 'poison,' he whispered again. 'The blood is trying to empty itself of its poison...' he thought; with realising this he bent her forward and stuck his tongue forcefully into the wound and released a small amount of poison in order to counter it and hopefully leave Rin in peace once again. He washed the wound with some handfuls of clean water as best as he could but the bitter taste of her blood on his taste buds made him feel sick, but he was doing this to save her; afterwards, he lay her down on her naked front and swift gather some mysterious herbs which he squashed together in the palm of his hand until juice came out and smeared it over Rin's wound. Then he ripped off part of the un-bloodied material off of his haori and wrapped it twice around her shoulder and secured it with a tight not to try and stop the bleeding. He looked at her naked forms and his eyes began to bleed red, he shook his head to clear the seeping colour and tried to concentrate on helping Rin, he took off his haori and placed it next to hers in the water and placed a rock over it to stop it washing away. He then removed his shirt and placed it over Rin's form and carried her carefully to where fresh smoke was coming from. When he came into the clearing, he noticed Jaken was curled up, fast a sleep with tear stains down his cheek; Sesshomaru sat with his back against the tree near the fire as night begun to fall. He would stay awake this night and watch over her every movement and breath, content on listening to her steadily beating heart in her chest as he held her close to his own.

The next morning he was still holding her as the sun rose above the horizon he heard Jaken yawn and spoke, ''Jaken, go to the river and scrub the clothes free from blood and rest them on a rock in the sun to dry.'' Jaken jumped up at the sound of his voiced and scurried off to the river, ''collect some fish for Rin for when she awakes'' he shouted after him.

''Yes milord!'' he heard a screech back; he placed Rin leaning against the tree as he gathered some spare firewood and lit the fire again, it would be warm later and he was not affected by the cold, but he could feel the goose bumps surfacing on the girls skin as he had held her.

He returned to his spot by the tree, and placed Rin back in his lap; his naked chest heaved a sigh as her heart beat became stronger and he felt her wriggle a little in his grasp, it was a weak attempt but he held her closer all the same. ''Stop moving, you may open your wound,'' he spoke in a softness even he did not think he possessed, he felt her jump slightly and he watched as her eyes flicked open a little as she placed the palms of her hand against his chest. He shivered slightly at how cold her hand were, she flinched her hands away from him noticing her Lord was shirtless but she felt a sudden warmth as he wrapped his one hand around both of hers and held them against his chest to warm them up. ''What happened ?'' She whimpered dryly and coughed a little at the sudden realization that she must have passed out.

She felt him take a breath before he spoke, ''A demon pierced you with an arrow, it was a small wound, but it possessed poison that could have killed you,'' he watched her carefully as she looked at what she was wearing and removing one hand from his grasped and looked under the neck of the shirt to notice that her right shoulder was bandaged; she blushed a little at realising that he would have had to disrobe her but pushed it aside... ''How am I alive then?'' he heard her whisper. He answered, ''I released a small amount of my own poison into your wound to counter it, you should have slept off the effects by now but you may feel weak.''

At his words, she took her hand from his and crawled out of his lap to her knees and she wobbled and fell back a little, Sesshomaru was there to catch her and laid her down flat, her head settled in his lap as she starred back up at him. ''Thank you'' she whispered with a small smile gracing her features. With that said, Sesshomaru let one of his own small smiles out for only her to see. Rin knew this and she smiled brighter then she had ever before.

Jaken returned shortly after and placed the fish quickly over the fire and sprinted over to Rin's side, he huffed as he said, ''Rin, are you okay I was so..!'' He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, '' Foolish girl allowing yourself to be shot at by an arrow!'' He shouted, but he saw Sesshomaru giving him daggers that promised him pain if he continued... ''I'm sorry milord!'' he screeched as he backed away in a low bow to tend to the fish over the fire; Rin giggled and snuggled deeper into her Lord's lap.

The group stayed there for that day as Rin tried to regain her strength and tried to walk properly again, Rin and Sesshomaru dressed in the proper clothes and Sesshomaru changed her bandages from the back so Rin did not become embarrassed again. Jaken kept to himself on the out skirts of the camp site and towards the evening, Rin and Sesshomaru took a walk to the river, Rin holding on to Sesshomaru to steady herself. They stopped by the sure and Rin looked as her Lords brown was frowning slightly, ''My Lord..?'' she questioned gently...

''Rin, you are not to leave my sight until your pursuer is dead. Do you understand.'' He stated, he saw her nod from the corner of his head and he sighed, he turned away from the water and faced her, Rin was attached to him so she fell into his chest a little as he wrapped his arms securely around her. '' I will not allow a lowly demon to take you from me, do you understand?'' he asked, he felt her nod again and she snuggled into his embrace and put her hands on his now covered chest. Sesshomaru did not know why he felt the need to protect Rin from the dangers around them, but he did and that is what his heart, and head told him to do, a rare occasion indeed. Sesshomaru continued to hold her close; what worried him about the whole thing was that when he had scented the area when Rin had been pierced by the arrow, he smelt a northern creature in the area other than Yumi, he smelt that on the arrow as well. What worried him the most though was the smell of lust, if it was the Northern Lord who sent Yumi to collect Rin when another one of his people shot the poisoned arrow, this could mean trouble. He was known for Lusting and raping human women, his people knew all kinds of poisons and knew how to stop the poisons; this could mean that the poison was meant to stop Rin from struggling so that she could be taken easily and not call for him. The thought of this made his blood boil, but his past with Yumi must have brought her to confront him. 'Stupid woman' he thought. He continued to hold Rin colder to him and vowed to hi self that he would not allow her to get hurt. He felt a need to possess and he pulled away from Rin suddenly to only pick her up and wrap her legs around him as he sat down, cross legged, and forcefully pushed his lips on to hers. She struggled slightly but soon fell victim to his kisses, she closed her eyes as Sesshomaru slowed down to a more gentle kiss, he regained more of his sensed as he licked her lips gently and was pleases to feel her lips open slightly. He caressed her tongue with his and Rin moaned slightly at this new experience. Sesshomaru continued to explore her mouth as Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back slightly with lust filled eyes looking at his cool blue one, breathing heavily.

Sesshomaru felt the urge to take her now, but he did not want to take her in a lusty mess were she would get hurt, she deserved gentle love making for her first time. He was still figuring out his new found feeling for her and settled with placing his forehead against hers and breathed a sigh and tried to quell down his hardening member before it go noticed by the girl on top of him. It was too late as he heard her gasp and opened his eyes to Rin's wide open one's, ''My lord...'' he did not know what to do, so he just growled slightly and forced her back and pinned her to the soft earth as he claimed her lips again, he trailed soft kisses now to her neck and she shifted beneath him to turn her head to allow him better access. He could feel himself harden more at her show of submission, but he would take it no further than kissing tonight, he stopped for a moment a moved away to look at her in her eyes, they gleamed and made it very hard for him not to take her there and then.

'Wow... that was amazing; I was not expecting to feel his...' Rin thought and blushed, 'So I guess he does feel something for me...' she continued to wonder. She had tingles running all through her body and felt a small amount of wetness to gather at the junction between her legs and her nipples stiffen. She wanted her Lord to touch her, but she knew he wouldn't, he was pacing himself. She could tell.

Sesshomaru sat back away from her a sat cross legged again at the smell of Rin's desire and want and tried to forget the hardened nipples that showed through her kimono; his member softened slightly and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He saw Rin sit up and blush, ''I apologize for my... forwardness.'' He saw her smile and shake her head a little, he continued, ''we will not go any further tonight; I do not wish you to get hurt. We must concentrate on who and why this demon pursues you.'' He stated as Rin nodded shyly. ''Bathe, I will wait here'' Rin seemed to have lost her voice as she nodded again and watched as Sesshomaru turned on his spot away from her as she began to disrobe. He would protect her this night and every other, her protection comes in front of his lustfulness at all costs, he would quieten down his demon blood's urge to mate with her if it killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note – First the disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! :'( Right, I am really sorry I did not update, it's just because my cat was really poorly and she ended up having cancer and had to be put down... so we were all a bit sad and I did not have it in me to even attempt to write. I had known her all my life (she was 14) so I was really upset x But I shall not dwell on it and I will always remember her so I will now stop my blabbering and on with the story x By the way, there are adult themes is this chapter – just a warning x

Chapter 8 – His only weakness

Rin had ended up falling asleep on Sesshomaru's lap by the river the previous night, so he ended up carrying her limp form and settled her back in his lap to protect her from the creatures of the night; Jaken had not spoken one word to the great Lord, and this greatly troubled him. The retainer clearly wanted to speak to his Lord privately, but this would have to wait until they arrived at the castle, when Rin would most defiantly be. Sesshomaru already thought that the Lord of the North wanted Rin, but this was not proven and so not definite; he had no idea why he would want the girl or who the other sent assassin was. Sesshomaru would have to do some scouring of his lands in order to keep Rin safe. The next day had been pretty uneventful as they walked at a brisk pace through the Western lands in order to get to the castle before night fall, Sesshomaru wanted Rin out of harm's way as soon as possible; he was with Rin most of the time, but he could watch her every move when she wanted to relieve herself and granted her some modestly with that and her bathing. Every time he turned his back for her, he felt like he was leaving her open to attack and found that often he would check behind him constantly just to make sure she was really okay. He was even beginning to doubt his own senses. They were not far from the castle now, it was midday and they had made good time, they would be there in a few short hours; Sesshomaru noticed how Rin had become to tire quicker than normal, probably the after effects of the warring poisons that had not long exited her body. He did not wish to stop and wait for her to recover for another night; she would be a lot safer behind his castles walls. So, without asking permission, he turned swiftly to Rin, picked her up in his arms as she squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck; he started to take off into long strides and felt the slight tug on his fur over his shoulder as Jaken grabbed hold. They were at his home within two hours and split their travelling time in half!

Rin could not believe he had just picked her up and sped off! She had no explanation as of why he did this as she held on around his neck tightly and frowned a bit as she saw her Lords subtle smirk at her terror. They arrived not long after and he dropped her before the huge gates gracefully as he gave the guard minding the gates a death glare which promised pain if he did not open the gates at that instant. ''Miyuki,'' (Authors note – meaning - Silence of deep snow; indicates a quiet, peaceful, and serene character) Sesshomaru stated in his empowering voice. A human in her early forties approached her Lord and Rin and bowed deep as her simple, dark blue kimono waved a crumpled slightly in the light wind; the same wind ruffled against her mid back length chocolate brown hair which was now streaked with dark grey and was currently swept into a low pony tail. She gave a gently smile to her Lord and the little Lady that was currently by his side. Sesshomaru had hired her when Rin was a child for when she became ill, the few times that he had let Rin stay in his home, the two had become attached like a grandmother to her grandchild. Sesshomaru watched on as Rin's confused face had realised who this woman was after 8 years of separation and brightened into a wide smile.

''Miyuki!'' Rin exclaimed and all but tackled the poor woman into a tight hug and wept slightly at the reunion, ''It has been so long! You have not changed at all!'' Rin continued as she looked the now smaller looking Lady in the eyes and hugged her again. She had no idea when she had become so attached to this woman, but she was drawn to her unusual deep blue eyes and she made her feel so peaceful. As the pair separated and looked at each other, Miyuki could finally speak, ''My Rin, what a beautiful Lady you have grown in to!'' She then looked to her Lord and said, ''My Lord, Rin's room has been prepared for her as you have asked, do you wish me to escort her?'' she asked.

''Yes Miyuki, tend to whatever Rin wishes and I will be sending a guard over to stand outside of her room at all times. Make sure they do.'' He said in a silent threat which Miyuki heard loud and clear and nodded.

Sesshomaru watched vacantly as he stared in to Rin's eyes and caused her to blush, he smirked at this and nodded at something that Miyuki had said and watched on as the two women wandered into his home. He did not know why he had allowed the woman to keep living and working here, he did not mind the human so much; she was kind enough and had done nothing to him. Although, deep down, he kept her here in the hope that Rin would return one day and once more need the help of a fellow human once more. He thought once that his future held more power and great greatness, feared by demons and humans alike as he ruled over them; he did not see this in his future now. His future in his mind seemed centred around Rin, he did not know why but he did not mind. He was content with his life at the moment, content with this seemingly budding relationship between himself and Rin, and because of Rin's humanity, more content with humans. He did not necessarily like them, but they bared no threat or ill will towards him. If they did he would slaughter them. He had stopped killing them because they were merely in his way since he had first found Rin, she was but an impressionable child and did not wish to taint her in some reason; he did not even when she left, perhaps he did this for her? He shook his head of these pointless thoughts and carried on to his study, Jaken close behind, to start on looking at new treaties.

Rin found her room the way she had left it, but in a different, bigger room? She walked in and gaped at the size of the great bed in the centre and looked as the room appeared to mimic her old room with the lush materials and the trinkets that she had left, but were more spaced out amongst the room. Rin gently swept her hands over the carved draws and opened them slowly to peer at folded up pieces of expensive looking material. She pulled the several pieces of material out as her face took on an astonished look as she realised these were all elegant kimono's in her favourite colours and materials fro seemingly all occasions. There were some that were of darker colours for travelling, most for were everyday wear and were light and brightly coloured in oranges and yellows and reds for spring time. There were even two elegant kimono's which were of rich colours, one was red with silver linings and embroidery, which the other was an emerald green with gold embroidery. ''A..a..re the..s..se f..for me?'' she stuttered in excitement, she shrieked as the elder woman nodded and could not believe how perfect they all were, even the more extravagant one's were tastefully decorated and quite simple, just how she liked them.

Miyuki opened her mouth to speak, ''my lord chose all of the colours and details and materials himself and asked one of the seamstresses to make them for preparation for when you came back home milady,'' she said respectfully.

Rin smiled brightly at her Lord's thoughtfulness, ''I must thank him later... and please do not call me 'Lady', we are old friends and I do not need such a title,'' Miyuki nodded and left to help prepare dinner for Rin. She eyed the guard that now stood outside of Rin's door, 'I wonder what this is about...' she thought to herself and scuttled down the long hallway and down a flight of stairs to the kitchens.

A pair of red eyed looked from his spot within the great Lord of West's bushes as guards continuously walked around the lands around the castle, but within the gates so that they could spot any trespassers that dared to approach. They were loyal, but mindless. He would slip past these idiots easily, with this potion around his neck and his natural pheromones, he would go unnoticed and Rin will fall for him like all of the other women. Rin would become his hoar without any hesitation and the Lord would feel betrayed and lash out and blame other Lords of different lands. He would cause a war and he will be defeated. This pitiful human will be his downfall, he was happy that his master had allowed him such an important role in his plan and he would so thoroughly enjoy it. He smirked as he continued his trek to the walls of the castle.

Rin quickly jumped onto her bed and squealed in delight at how comfortable it was, she had changed into her nightgown and was currently getting to know her knew bed and was so enthralled by it, she did not notice the gleaming red eyes, burning holes into the back of her head, she felt a shiver and for reasons she did not know, looked out of the window, nothing was there and so she continued to get into her bed and try to get some sleep. She was full from her previous dinner and was indeed ready for sleep, and it came easily to her this night.

The creature in the window was so caught by the young woman, he was nearly caught and then the plan would have failed and it would be his head, by Lord Sesshomaru himself if he was caught, or by his master. His plan was in motion now. The kitchens would be empty this late in the night, so he would slip in the back door, the potion would work well to cover his scent and so was confident that he could scavenge some armour from the armoury, say to Rin's door guard that he was off duty and then he would strike. It was too perfect.

Everything was going to plan. Sesshomaru had done all of his treaties and was tired for the first time in days, he had passed Rin room and was only a short walk to his own room; he stopped and sniffed the air. A strange scent filled his nostrils for just a second, but it had left too soon for him to take much notice but was still wary; the guard bowed to him as he passed and he nodded his head in recognition. He had left his best guard for her this night and others surrounded his castle. She was safe. He retired to his room, allowing himself to have a deep sleep for the first time in 8 years, since Rin was last by his side, in his home.

Everything was going to plan. He had gone through the kitchen without even being seen, he had retrieved the armour and put it on quickly, he was currently walking down the hall that lead to Rin's room. As a phoenix, he was an honoured and beautiful creature, as a humanoid, he was that, but also deadly and irresistible. He would be her first and last. He came up to Rin's door and looked to the soldier standing outside of it. ''Lord Sesshomaru says that you should retire for the night and I shall take over until the morning'' he spoke respectable. The other soldier looked at his quizzically, 'I have only been on duty for 3 hours, I am meant to be on until the morning,'' he relied back. The phoenix was twitching... ''Do you wish to go against his orders soldier? He will have your head when i tell him of this...'' He turned to start to walk towards Sesshomaru's room but smiled when a voice stopped him, ''I am sorry, I did not expect him to take back what he had said, I will speak with him in the morning. Thank you. The soldier walked away muttering, he thought to himself, 'I should alert my Lord now, I would rather him have my head now rather than that girl be dead...'He had been close to the girl when she was a child, and thought himself as her guardian, below Sesshomaru of course. He would allow no harm to come to her. He walked in a large circle talking to every soldier as he went, asking about this _guard _before he alerted Lord Sesshomaru.

The demon smiled in the dimness of the hall and slowly creaked open Rin's door when he had found himself alone, she was tucked cosy into her large covers and her eyes fluttered as she dreamt. 'This will be most delightful,' he thought. He took of his potion and placed it by the door, so his scent would not leave this room, his scent will now attract the girl to him, and he climbed onto the bed and gently nudged to the girl.

''What...'' she murmured half asleep, and then she jolted when she saw unfamiliar red eyes. She went to scream, but her mouth was quickly covered by his, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and before she could bite it, she felt herself giving in. 'What am i doing! I don't want this! Sesshomaru!' she screamed in her head. Her body was denying her freedom, she felt herself drawn to this creature. Her room was so dark, but those eyes were as clear as day as they pierced her soul, small lanterns made this beings hair glow and she noticed he was wearing armour. He pressed her down on to the bed and she did not move, merely watched as he removed his armour.

''I am sorry milady, this is nothing against you. My master just wants your to suffer. You are his only weakness. Although, I cannot say I will not enjoy myself.'' He gave her an eerie smirk as she felt a tear slip down her delicate face. Her Lord was not far away, yet she could not scream. She would lose her virginity and pride to this unknown beast and her Lord will reject her as she will be known as a hoar. 'You are his only weakness.' Those words echoed in her head... perhaps this is best... he is right... he would die for me, this is for the best, she repeated as she closed her eyes from the man's now naked form, apart from his thin hankama where a large bulge now stood proudly...

Rin watched, paralyzed as the man before her slowly separated part of her nightgown to reveal one of her breasts, nipples hard with her fear as he began to suck on them like a desperate baby, using his teeth to graze the underneath of her breast and she quaked, In pleasure? Her body was jolting; she could feel a familiar heat gather. This was forced; he was using something... but what? She did not know and it would not help her now. More silent tears slid down his face and she watched disgustedly as he licked them away with his slim, pink tongue. ''Do not cry Rin, this will be most pleasurable...'' 'No! Her first time was to be with her Lord! Sesshomaru!' The words did not leave her mind. She felt him kiss her collar bone and worked his way to her other breast, to her tummy where he kissed around her naval, He parted the gown a little more to reveal the dark, soft curls. Rin felt this and made one last attempt. This time she said, ''Sesshomaru,'' barely above a whisper, but the demon looked up as her eyes locked onto his with anger. ''Milady, you fight so strongly yet i can smell your wetness... you want me... you want me to fuck you...'' he smiled more broadly as he went back to the revealing...

''Sesshomaru...please...'' She spoke a little louder. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she saw as the demon looked up at her just after she had spoken.

''You are merely his hoar, he wants to fuck you, not to bare heir hear you foolish child! Buying his time so that he can...!'' He did not finish that sentence. The door had been destroyed as a flash of white appeared and had him to the floor, blood surrounding him as soldiers pooled in, Sesshomaru quickly went to Rin and gathered her in his arms, she was shaking violently.

''Take him to the dungeons, I will pay him a visit shortly...'' The demon did not hear this as he was unconscious... It was a shame he would not be allowed to stay that way during his punishment. The guards took him roughly out of the room as Sesshomaru carried Rin to his room as she clung with what little energy she had. Jaken had followed screeching questions, but found the door to his Lord's room slammed into his face. Sesshomaru continued past his bed and through another door, his private bathing room, he had a bath prepared for himself, but she was more important. He first could sense something odd about Rin's room, a different smell, but it had gone in an instant. He could not sleep and so listened to any of Rin's movements if she were to get out of bed and decide to wander... she was only down the hall and because it was so quiet she could hear her. But a low voice caught his attention before a whisper. Then the voice caught his hearing again and this time he heard her... she was crying his name. He knew something was wrong and he stormed into her room. He called for his soldiers down the halls and he had nearly transformed at the scene. At first betrayal, Rin in her bed, with another man, but then he smelt her tears, her fear, remembered the way she had called for him and stuck the beast from on top of her. He saw her state and covered her before any once else could see her. He was still in just his hankama, he bare feet padded against the tiled, stone floor of the bathing room and slowly stepped into the tub. He saw Rin's frightened eyes search his. ''The heat will dissipate whatever drug he has used.'' He felt her weakly node and continued to drop down into the waters. He set her on his lap as her head became to feel a little less fuzzy and she cried freely onto his naked shoulder, she cried for her helplessness, she cried because of the truth of what the demon said. She truly was his only weakness.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note – Thanks for the comments people and I think I will make this a comfort scene... not just that but the main bit lol xxx I hope use enjoy it anyways x And some lemon .. not all way though, but graphic x And before use say its weird cuz she was nearly raped.. she trusts him with all her heart and he banishes that horrible creatures touches with his own And he getting her ready for the lemon laters :D x

Chapter 9 – To live in this moment

The two sat in the bath together and Sesshomaru held her as she cried her heart out onto his naked shoulder; he did not know what to say, so he just continued to hold her and gently trailed his fingers through her now damp hair. ''Rin, look at me...' he said as softly as he could manage; he watched as she shifted slightly in his lap and turned her doe eyes to him and he could see a soft red outline around them and tear streak down her cheeks. It broke his heart into a million tiny pieces to see his happy Rin looking in such a state. He moved his hand to cradle her face and hugged her against him; he felt her hands clutch onto his hair which covered most of his chest and he had smelt that most of the drug had worn off; he stood up slowly so not to startle her, she hardly moved as he just stared at him. He scented her, she smelt like forced desire, terrified, shame..? 'Why would she feel shame..? He carried her to his overly large bed and with one hand he removed her now soaking wet sopping kimono has he sat her up on the bed. He noticed the wet footprints he had left on the floor as his hankama legs squelched and clung to him; he went to his draws and pulled out one of his shirts and placed hit over her and dressed her as she sat there stiff, he then turned and went behind a screen to change his hankama.

Rin had stayed quiet, scared her Lord would be ashamed of what she had almost allowed that beast to do... she must seem like a hoar to him now... he had held her so close to his heart in the bath that she could feel it beating beneath her fingertips as she clutched his hair around his chest. She had stared at him, as he carried her and sat her on his bed, as he disrobed her and dressed as if she were a child, he was looking after her like no one else had since her parents were alive. She watched as he turned to walk away, his hair was damp now from the bath, his shirt forgotten; his waist length hair danced across his glistening back and it swayed gently as he turned to go behind the screen. 'He is beautiful... he will never want me...' she thought sadly as she felt unshed tears begin to sting her eyes once more.

Sesshomaru came out from behind the screen and kneeled down in front of Rin so he was face to face with her; ''You should not feel ashamed, you had no say it what was going on in that room, you are foolish if you do not believe so.'' He spoke softly as he raised his hand to graze his thumb against her flushed cheek. ''I know he did not take your virginity, but did ne touch or hurt you in any other way?'' he questioned, he watched her as she shook her head a little but blushed, ''where'' he demanded. He watched her arm move over to cover her breasts, he did not look as he dressed her as he knew now was not the time to look upon her naked form in such away; he nodded and scented the smallest hint of blood surrounding her and figured that was it, he would check the rest of her out as she slept to double check. He stood up to retrieve a small bowl which he had had a servant bring up earlier, while they sat in bath, containing some healing medicine, he had smelt the blood beforehand. He came back and helped Rin to lie down s he placed the bowl on his bed side table, ''May I check your wound?'' he questioned as he did not think she would appreciate his just opening her shirt for him so see without asking permission, she nodded. She had closed her eyes, probably out of embarrassment, as he unbuttoned the shirt and opened it so he could see both breasts, there was small bite marks under her breasts where the creature had torn the skin slightly, her nipple where not the rosy pink which he had last seen, but red and had small spots of blood on the tips where the monster had not been gentle. He stopped a growl for leaving his lips, I will care for Rin now, and I will deal with _him _in the morning, he reasoned with himself. He took a small cloth and bathed it in the warm liquid before dabbing the marks gently, he watched as Rin's eyes squeeze closed a little tighter, he knew it would sting, but not for long, after a few moments he put the cloth down and straightened her shirt as to hide her breasts once again. He heard Rin inhale.

''I am sorry I did not fight milord, I tried to call for you but I could not speak... please forgive me...'' she choked out as she covered her face with her hands and she sobbed as her Lords arms encircled her and placed her back into his lap.

''You could do nothing Rin, he had drugged you so that you could not move, and also so that you would be easier to ... take'' she nodded understanding what he meant, but she felt so weak. She held on t his neck as he swiftly lay back with her on top of him now, laying his chest, she blushed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her more firmly, ''I am sorry Rin, I should had never of left your side, you will stay with me at all times until the main culprit is found and destroyed.'' She cuddled more into him at the thought of if another came and accomplished what the previous had failed... she needed him now more than ever, she wriggled to loosen his grip slightly so she could crawl up and be nose to nose with him as she placed her legs either side of his hips.

Sesshomaru's face did not seem to change, but Rin could see it in his eyes, they had grown slightly darker as his pupils had gone bigger, she thought she wanted this as she first pressed her lips softly to his mouth and she moved them slightly as her eyes closed. She put her arms around his neck as he sat up suddenly and he moved his arms to hold onto her tiny waist as he pulled her away a little, he was trying to contain himself; she could feel the big bulge that she was sitting on harden even more as he pulled his head back from hers only to settle so that their foreheads were pressed against each other. They both opened their eyes as Sesshomaru took a large, calming breath to steady himself; this time Sesshomaru kissed her with firm, forceful lips as he gently nipped her lips so he did not hurt her, and licked them as she opened her mouth to him as she wrapped her legs firmly around him. The shirt she was wearing was riding up now to her hips to accommodate her current position and Sesshomaru was quickly looking his restraint, her covered chest heaved against his bare one as they kissed tenderly, filled with wanting and needing for each other, neither of them thought, they just felt each other through gentle caresses and touches. Rin moved so Sesshomaru could like back but squeaked in surprise as he rolled them over so he was pinning her down with his chest, their lips had not parted yet, but they did not in order to take shallow gasps for much needed air. They locked gazes, ''Why do you restrain yourself my Lord?'' Rin questioned delicately, she watched as he blinked slowly.

'She should not feel the need to use my title when we are alone... but I refuse to take her now... I will only hurt her...' but he could feel his restraint slipping away from him with every rise and fall of her breasts. ''You do not need to call me Lord when we are alone Rin.'' She smiled brightly at him as she blushed and nodded.

''Yes my... Sesshomaru... but why do you retrain yourself...?''

''I do not wish to hurt you, we would have to get use to the ... touch and taste of one another before we mate, I will not allow it to get that far in case I loose control.'' He answered assertively. Rin nodded again in understanding, Sesshomaru had taught her of demon mating when she had asked when she was younger, the female would have to be submissive otherwise she could get hurt... Rin felt herself shudder at the thought of him touching her, he would extinguish all thoughts of that vile beast even thinking about touching her. She looked at him and turned her hear to show her submission to him.

Sesshomaru inwardly gasped as she turned her neck to him, 'so she remembered...' he let loose a low, almost inaudible growl as he kissed her tenderly on her neck, her colour bone, he knew the current tenderness of her breast and so just massaged them gentle with the palm of one hand, slowly as so not to scare her. He felt her rise her back to his touch as she groaned a little, her eyes never leaving his. She seemed curious, not scared. He slipped his hand under her shirt to massage her breast and rub his thumb over her nipple, she squeaked a little as he touched a sore spot and he instantly retreated his hand. ''I am sorry my L.. Sesshomaru, I am still...'' he silenced her with his lips and smirked as she gasped into his mouth and closed her eyes to savour the moment.

He wanted to touch her, to taste her, but he would take this slowly for her, let them get use to each other's bodies as they both explored, he hardened more at this and felt his pants become tighter; this did not go unnoticed as it pushed slightly into Rin's tummy. ''I know you know what happens when a man and a woman do when they become intimate, human or demon, before they mate.'' She nodded. ''Do you trust me?''

''Always,'' if she was not sure of anything, she would always trust him. ''I trust you.'' She finished. He nodded as he went on his side, by her side as she stayed on her back; he leaned over her to kiss her gently as he rubbed her tummy. She could feel a burning sensation begin to fill the pit of her stomach and she raised her back at the need to be touched, a new feeling to her. He was loving this, he could feel and smell her want, her kisses as roughened as he toyed with her; he dared to go a little a lower,' tonight will be her night' he thought. Her shirt had long since gathered at her hips and did nothing to cover her soft black curls, he caressed them with his finger and passed by the slit to her opening several times, he could already feel a wetness slipping through, he was biding his time, he enjoyed her thrusts of want too much. He slowly rubbed one of his fingers of her slit and felt the wetness there, she opened her legs as wide as possible as she groaned loader, only to be swallowed by his mouth. He pulled back and watched as her half lidded eyes were glazed over in pleasure and want, she wanted this, she thrust against him again and shuddered and groaned louder as his finger slid against her sensitive spot. He crushed his lips to hers to silence the screams he knew would come. He pushed his finger to the small bud and rubbed it in circles, she shuddered and groaned and did not know what to do with her body as she grabbed onto the covers surrounding her as felt the hot liquid build in side of her. He moved his fingers lower as he felt her opening; he pushed in one finger easily with her wetness and moved it within her, careful with his claws, he inserted another to prepare her for when they did eventually mate, to take him in with the least amount of pain as possible. He felt her throb around him and he did this a little more before going back to her nub. He stopped suddenly and nearly chuckled as she gave him daggers. He kissed her neck to settle her as he lowered himself to kiss her tummy, and then her curls and then her opening. He parted her vaginal lips and flicked his tongue against her nub and she practically screamed into the pillow which she now held to her face. He did this for several long minutes and he tasted her and devoured her as she thrust into his mouth and he could not get enough of her taste, 'Wild flowers...' he thought. He would never have thought she would taste like this. He moved back to her face and moved the piLlow to kiss her, she kissed him back roughly as she tasted herself and felt the heat rise. Sesshomaru could smell her sweat, she was close. He massaged her bud again, roughly this time, until it was a bright pink as she screamed his name, she or he did not care who heard, he gasped suddenly as he grasped onto his throbbing member through his pants as she panted, he did not stop his pace, but her massaging slowed slightly as she shuddered and screamed his name louder into his mouth as she released herself. She quirked and raising her chest and back and panted hard as the hot liquid came out of her body and Sesshomaru had almost came himself from her sudden touches and the sight of her climax. She snuggled against him when her heartbeat had slowed slightly and he held her close to him, he was throbbing painfully, but would not bring himself to beg her to touch him and help him climax as he did her, no, he would hold her and sort this out later...

'Oh Kami! That was amazing... ' Rin thought as she snuggled closer to him, she felt her eyes grow heavy and she looked up to her Lord and smiled and blushed at the same time, but she did not avert her eyes, as he let loose a small smile of his own to comfort her. She was scared of her first intimate encounter... but he helped her... she looked down and frowned slightly, still cursed by those words of her being his weakness... his downfall... she would think of that tomorrow. Tonight she would lay with her Lord and enjoy his company in case a time like this would never happen again. She could live in this moment of contentment for all of time if she had to.

Sesshomaru felt her heartbeat and breathing slow and knew she had fallen asleep, he was till throbbing painfully and could not even move to relieve himself... tonight would be another long night for him. He sighed, 'she is worth one night of feeling uncomfortable, I could live for all eternity in this moment this night if I had to...' he thought to himself and allowed himself to close his eyes, willing his member to soften...


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note – Disclaimer... I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! So thanks for your reviews again people x so yeah, a bit of a fluffy, sexy, moment for them two... now let's get these people moving !

Chapter 10 – Mate bonds

Sesshomaru had left in the morning before dawn, he had little sleep, but he was happy to let this aggravate him more for when he met his prisoner, face to face; he would find out exactly who he was and who his master is. He will destroy anyone who was foolish enough to think that they could touch what was his and get away with it. 'They are fools if they think they can over throw me with such a cowardice act,' he thought to himself, a near smirk almost gracing his lips. He had already told Jaken to have Rin up and ready for noon if this talk took longer than expected. He passed several guards as he walked down the narrow, cold and stony stairway, the air becoming thicker the further he went down, it was stifling and he hoped that this beast was in the most discomfort, but that will be nothing compared to what he will do to him... He would live up to his name of being a cold and cruel Lord, he would show this being first hand at what he was capable of, and his master. He wandered down further until he came to the end of the stairway and found his way through a maze of cells and soldiers; he stopped outside one cell to look at the being chained up to the wall with several guard surrounding him. His red hair seemed dampened by the hot air and his eyes were half closed showing scared looking eye's, this being was but a pawn in his masters plan, an expendable fool used only to test his willingness to protect the girl. ''Who sent you'' Sesshomaru demanded, the man merely shifted slightly on his slouched down position and looked around his hands, shackled and bleeding, rats scurried around him and grime leeks through the walls to pool around him in odd coloured poodles. ''Continue to ignore me and you will be rewarded with a slow death.''

''I only answer to my master.'' The man responded.

''You are but a pawn in your masters plan, to test my willingness to protect the girl, he has left you now to die and suffer at my hands, but I will not kill you yet. You may become useful to me. You will not go unpunished however.'' Sesshomaru spoke with authority and the man began to lose a little of his pride with his every word. ''Your name boy.'' To Sesshomaru, this _man _was still a child in comparison to him.

''Roka. My name is Roka. I had no wish to harm the girl Lord Sesshomaru, I cannot go into detail, but if I did not then there would be consequences.'' The man answered. Sesshomaru nodded in reply.

''Do not make excuses, your actions are your own and you will pay for them in time. I do not care for your personal affairs. I have more important things to tend to rather than waste my time with a sorry excuse of a demon such as you.'' Sesshomaru stated coldly and walked away, he heard Roka sigh and heard his shackles jingle together as he shifted positions. 'I will see what this _master _of his truly intends to do with his new information about myself and Rin...' he wandered as he walked back up the stony steps. He passed several maids on the way back to his chamber and heard Jaken screeching demands at some of the new, younger maids; his thought was only to get back to Rin. They needed to set off by noon, he planned to make a visit to the North but he refused to leave Rin here without his protection. He gently pushed open the door and panicked slightly when he saw the bed made and the room empty, yet he noticed the doors to the balcony where open slightly and sighed quietly in relief; as he walked out onto the balcony Rin was the first thing he saw, dressed in dark red travelling attire with her long raven hair tied into a high pony tail. She turned suddenly as she felt eyes watching her and bowed swiftly, ''Pardon my Lord, I overheard you telling Jaken to get me ready for noon as we will be leaving shortly, I could not get back to sleep so I am ready early. May I ask where we shall be going?''

Sesshomaru hid a sly smirk, he had taught Rin well on how to be _sneaky _being around demons so often, ''North, to see who your pursuer is. You will travel with me, Jaken and Ah-un but you are not to leave my sight at any time.''

Rin did a small bow and smiled brightly as she answered, 'yes milord.' Sesshomaru nodded in recognition as he noted Rin already had a small bad prepared for her journey. He had already decided that no more intimate affairs would occur between them until it was safe for Rin; he was not sure how far he was willing to go intimately with Rin, he did care for her deeply, but to love her... and allow her to become Lady of the West and carry his heir... he was not yet decided. For now he would focus on the task at hand.

Rin watched as her Lord's eyes appeared to look through her, she kept her smile directed at him even though he probably hadn't noticed... 'I wonder what he is thinking about..' she wondered to herself. Rin herself was feeling unnerved after the events of the previous night, she knew that demon had meant to rape her and knew what had transpired between herself and her Lord had to be kept secret. She loved him... she had known this for a while... but did not know how where she stood in her Lord's eyes; however, she was happy to have had at least one night with her Lord... she blushed. Kagome had taught her about sexual relationships between a man and a woman and she should only allow a man she loves to touch her in her most intimate places... but she truly lover her Lord... she turned another shade of pink at these thoughts.

Sesshomaru came out of his vacant stare and noticed Rin blushing, he had not discussed the previous night with her and did not intend to do so, ''Take your travelling equipment downstairs and have breakfast, be sure to be ready to leave by noon,'' he said this in his usual stoic fashion and left the room quite quickly and left Rin with her thoughts.

The morning went swiftly and Rin had, had a good size breakfast and was waiting by Jaken and Ah-un outside by the front gate for her Lord to arrive, she had thought all morning of her relationship with her Lord and decided to act neutral towards him, as she always had on their travels. Sesshomaru had descended down his palace steps with his usual grace and walked beside his small travelling group; he kept his stare straight ahead of him, towards the gates as he spoke, ''we are leaving immediately to go North and i will speak to the Lord there.'' This was all he said as he walked ahead of the group and Jaken stopped his grovelling to rush to catch up.

''Yes milord! He screeched loudly, ''don't dawdle Rin!'' Rin merely nodded and climbed upon Ah-un as they walked several paces behind their Lord, she began to finger the necklace which her Lord had given her not long ago. She had tears in her eyes wondering why her Lord was acting colder towards her , more so then when she was a child... perhaps regret is in his heart... she withheld her tears, but the great Lord could still smell them as he felt his chest constrict a little knowing he was the cause, but it was for her own good at the moment.

-Back in Lord Sesshomaru's dungeon –

Roka sat with his arm wrapped securely around his legs, he wept and begged forgiveness from whatever God was listening to him, ''Please Kami forgive me... I only did what I did so my mate will not die from I broken heart if my master was to kill me... but now she may do so anyway one Lord Sesshomaru has finished with me...'' He thought of his pregnant mate that he left behind to deal with his master's request; he saw the pain in her heart through her eyes. But he had no choice. Refuse his master and he would die and take his mate and unborn pup with him, or have a chance at life again if he were to do this mission. Demons mated for life, if one died, the other would soon follow due to grief... he was stuck. He should never have asked for his masters helped all those years ago... and now he will pay dearly.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note – Disclaimer... I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! Okay so yeah I am officially back now sorry for the wait xx so back on the road again ... oh so yeah how would you guys deal with a break up ? (from my previous comment..lol) on with the story

Chapter 11- Changes

Night had begun to fall on the small travelling group and it would take another 4 days if they kept at this pace, it would take Sesshomaru maybe only a day but he refused to leave the rest of his group on their own, especially if Rin was the target. It was easier this way to conserve their energy and then fly the remainder of the journey on the fourth day, in case of battle. Sesshomaru had kept at the front and felt as if the world was as depressed as Rin, he needed to hear her sing or hum or laugh, or even argue with Jaken... she had not spoken a word and had merely switched from riding Ah-un to walking beside her every so often. He needed to speak to her, he was not sure if he loved her, but he cared for her and he would protect her. Always. ''Jaken, go retrieve some firewood and fish from the river, '' he demanded from his little follower.

Jaken jumped at the sudden words after so much silence and squawked ''yes milord!'' before scuttling off deeper into the forest. Rin also jumped in her place upon Ah-un's back and shivered slightly as if just remembering the cool breeze filtering past her, she pulled her kimono close and looked up as she noticed Sesshomaru guiding Ah-un closer to a river bank; he stopped them under a large sakura tree and lifted his hand to her. Rin smiled a little and accepted his hand to help her get down, ''I could have got the fish milord...'' she spoke thinking of her little friend.

''I wanted to speak to you Rin, you have been quiet all day, why?'' Sesshomaru questioned, he noted the slight quickening of her heart beat and the slight flush of her cheeks; it was about him then.

Rin was expecting this question, but did not know how to answer... 'you were acting like a jerk and you treated me like a whore' did not sound suitable to say; so she settled with, ''I am tired milord, I did not sleep much last night...'' Sesshomaru knew she was lying.

''Don't lie to me Rin,'' he demanded in a slightly softer tone.

''You have just been acting cold towards me since... last night...'' she sighed; she knew she couldn't lie to him... ''I am sorry milord, I knew nothing more would happen between us but I thought...'' Sesshomaru held one clawed finger to her lips and kissed her forehead, he held her close to his body, warming both her body and her heart.

''Know that I care for you Rin, I admit I do not know of these new feelings that you have brought to me, I wish to figure them out. But I do not wish for us to go any further until I know that you are safe from whoever is after you. I will not risk your life.'' He felt Rin relax slightly against him, she sighed in relief and let him hold her.

''I understand,'' she smiled against his chest and clutched onto his kimono, she traced her fingers upwards slowly to wrap around his neck and went on her tiptoes, dragging him down slightly so she could kiss him sweetly on his chin, he in return kissed her nose. Rin gasped as his hands went lower to wrap securely around her waist as he jumped gracefully into the branches of the tree, hidden in the blossom he wrapped Rin legs around him and seated her in his lap as he sat down in one fluid motion. He smirked at how tightly she grasped him and looked wide eyed at him, then frowned. He rested the palm of his hand on the side of her face as he watched the recognition of how she was sat on him enlighten her eyes; but before she could jump from his grasp he locked his other arm around her waist securely and kissed her gently on her small pink lips. She gasped but soon closed her eyes and smiled as his tongue entered her mouth and the dance of the tongues began. The kiss depend and Rin felt her Lords member press against her bottom and she began to move slowly across it, teasing it, she knew what it was doing to her Lord, there was a slight frown line across his smooth forehead and she felt him subtly begin to press up against her bottom more firmly. His hands caressed her hips encouraging her to move a little faster... 'Why am I doing this? I said I would not do anything with her...' he spoke to his conscience... ''because you want her, besides you're not going past any limits...' his conscience replied. Sesshomaru agreed with his conscience for once and carried with his grinding... He felt Rin moan against his mouth and then he stopped. He moved his hands from around Rin's hips and picked her up swiftly in his arms as he stood on the branch and settled her back down into a sitting position. She looked u pat him curiously, he glanced down and she saw Jaken come into view under the tree, ''I have brought firewood and fish my L...'' He did not finish his sentence.

Jaken moved his line of vision to the ground beneath his feet, he could clearly smell the musky scent of arousal surrounding the two in the tree, although he realised a little too late... he knew something was going on between them but he knew he should not have witness Rin's blushes and his Lord's icy stare... He bowed low into the dirt... ''I am so sorry for the intrusion my Lord! I will start the fire and begin to cook Milord!'' He squawked and Ran off to begin his tasks.

The food was eaten quickly and Rin's blushes refused to quieten down... all was silent and all that could be heard was Ah-un's quiet grazing; Sesshomaru had disappeared after helping Rin down from the tree and with the fire roaring Rin felt a little lonely... She knew now that she was still in her Lord's (very) good books... but also understood that he did not wish to show the world their relationship... if you could call it that. Everyone soon fell asleep, the dyeing fire their only light and Sesshomaru sat hidden in the trees, protecting the one thing his mind, heart and soul desired...

The next morning passed swiftly, the group where on the road again and Jaken and Rin continued on with their arguing... ''Master Jaken! That's an awful thing to say!''

Jaken grunted, ''Human's are stupid though!''

Rin huffed back, ''I am HUMAN!''

Jaken went to open his mouth but one icy glare from Sesshomaru stopped him, so he just huffed and walked further ahead while Rin smiled triumphantly. Sesshomaru could _almost _smile at their endless banter... but that would not be ... _him_... and he was currently focused on an intruder who has been following them most of the morning... 'Northern' he thought after scenting the air more closely. He was being tracked, as long as they kept their distance he would leave them be, if they got any closer... there would be hell to pay. As the group continued at a steady pace, the follower continued to stalk them, nightfall came and a fire was set up along with fish which Rin prepared for herself and Jaken. ''I will be back shortly,'' he told the group, Ah- un snorted knowing of the unknown presence and Sesshomaru left before any questioned could be asked. 'I will put an end to this stalker of mine...'' it was his turn now, he climbed through the trees without a sound and dropped behind a tree where a young demon was currently resting. ''what do you want from me,' he demanded using a tone which shocked the small demon into jumping a foot in the air before turning swiftly and pointing a small dagger at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only smirked and looked at this _child _who had fire red hair and bright green eyes. This boy could pass for human where it not for the almost luminous colour of his hair, he was defiantly demon, and his scent was familiar...''Roka'' he spoke out loud mostly to himself.

The child looked at him wide eyed and with tears in his eyes he went for Sesshomaru's neck with the dagger, the child barely reached his waist so he easily dodged the poorly executed attack and appeared behind him, holding him up by his tail. ''I don't care that you are a Lord I demand my father back!''

Sesshomaru could see the resemblance clearly; this child was defiantly that man's son, although that seemed barely old enough to have children of his own... this child was a half breed... ''Your father committed a great offence and shall pay with it with his life.'' The child cried as Sesshomaru placed him on the floor, he crawled and clung to his leg.

''Please my lord! He had no choice! It is your fault that he was forced to do this!'' the child screamed into his hankama. Sesshomaru grew tired of this.

''Tell me what you know'' he demanded.

The child looked up to the great lord with red rimmed eyes, a scowl on his face, ''I know that a bad man told father that he had to kill you for your sins against him, that my father owed him. That your death would finally bring peace to my family! Mummy told me that I had to run in case the bad man came back because of fathers failure, so I have come to kill you myself!'' He screamed; his little dagger was knocked from his hand again though.

Sesshomaru _almost _pitied this pathetic child, he was defending his father's honour so he would spare this boy's life, ''I have committed no sins in the North, his attack on my ward is what brings me here, I am the one after revenge, your father is alive for now. Go back to your mother child before I loose my patience.''

''I cannot go back! And if what you say is true then why would my father go?''

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, ''to protect your human mother and your half breed life. Once I have settled things in the North, I will allow your father to return to you.'' He walked away from the child, he knew that his mental capability would not understand politics and obviously did not know who this _bad man_ was. He glanced behind him to see the boy look at him quizzically.

The child nodded with a slight smile, he had at least got this Lord to free his father...''What is a half breed?'' the boy questioned.

Sesshomaru stopped, ''it is what you are,'' he answered plainly and continued to walk back to camp. The boy climbed back up the tree and sat in thought for a while. On the way back to camp he thought about what he said to the child... calling him a half breed, if he was to mate Rin, their child will be a half breed... no. His child would never hear that phrase. When Sesshomaru got back to camp, Ah-un snorted, he patted the demons head to assure her that all was well and settled at the base of the sakura tree, he watched Rin's peaceful face as she slept, he sighed and allowed himself to reflect on exactly why he had agreed to let Roka, the child's father go. ''Roka is protecting his family,'' he whispered to himself, he allowed himself this once to daze into the dying firelight, night was completely upon them and he stared as the few remaining flames appeared to grasp for the oxygen it so desperately needed to stay alive... he glanced back over to Rin, 'perhaps it is you that is causing this change in me to show... compassion...' The only thing to witness Sesshomaru in this uncharacterised thoughtful daze was Ah-un; she merely put her heads down and snorted, causing dust to float around her.

Authors note – bit of a lime XD sorry guys lol x anyways so yeah please review this one... im not sure bout the little boy or what to name him... oh n what about the ending? Too much ? oh well xx lol so yeah 2 chapters in one night cuz I know I was ages – sorry... xx oki so another chapter should be up tomorrow x bye guys


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note – disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters :'( x so yeah I've been on a streak recently lol xx I want to get this journey to the North to end quickly... so maybe this chapter a bit more lime... appearance of the child and hopefully get close to the North... x I think I can do it :D lol x And then in the next chapter I want to start getting more or the bad guy involved... hmm...

Chapter 12 – His Rin

Morning came swiftly and Sesshomaru was in the sakura tree scenting the air, the child was still near, he expected him to follow him for a bit, and he would allow it for the time being. The sun was just peeking over the horizon causing the sky to be highlighted is soft pinks and oranges, giving a golden hue to the environment, this light reflected off Rin's hair and he just stared at her for a short time. He noticed her rise in pulse rate and the flutter of her eyelashes as she slowly came to, she stretcher her pale arms above her and flicked her tender wrists and arms and even wriggled her legs and feet under the covers which amused Sesshomaru, 'I could get use to that...' he thought with a slight smirk. ''Good morning my Lord'' Rin spoke softly, still half asleep with her hair fluffed up on one side where she had slept, Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch and gently took Rin into his arms and went back to sit in the tree. Rin hardly noticed as he wrapped the covers more firmly around her and held her close to him. She smiled and outlined his face with her slender fingers until he stopped her with a kiss to her palm, she blushed a little and hide her face in the covers, Sesshomaru was still amazed at how embarrassed she was over the slightest things, considering the previous stuff they had done...

Eventually, Sesshomaru let her down as the sun rose and watched as she prepared herself for the day, she bathed quickly and had dressed and had a fresh fire going with fish already nearly done before Jaken had awoken. It was mid morning and everything was ready, but Jaken was still asleep so with a flick of his wrist, a good size pebble found its way onto Jaken's head which awoke him with a start. ''I apologize my Lord! I had not realized the time! I am...''

''Eat Jaken,'' Sesshomaru interrupted, Rin had not finished eating so he did not mind this once... Jaken nodded quickly and wolfed down his breakfast was a quick nod of thanks to Rin. They set off soon after and Sesshomaru knew that the boy was following, 'I didn't even ask his name...' he thought 'not that it matters.'

Ah-un was lead by Rin to the river every now and then for a drink on this humid day, Sesshomaru did not mind so much, he felt unusually calm today and felt that not even Jaken's rants would annoy him as much this day. Rin walked by his side, head held high and he enjoyed listening to her songs and her laughter, he rarely spoke but enjoyed to listen to her. Evening came again almost too quicken, Sesshomaru set up the fire this time while Jaken fell asleep almost instantly, the heat must have gotten to him, he hadn't even eaten. Ah-un grazed nearby and Rin had found some fruit to eat to same cooking for this night. Sesshomaru sat by the fire, not to keep warm, but to be near Rin. He watched the sun set in the distance as from the corner of his eye he saw Rin crawl over to him and sit directly in front of him. ''What are you thinking of Lord Sesshomaru? You have seemed so... serene today...'' she questioned with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru made no move to speak, he knelt up kissed the unexpected Rin with more force then he intended, knocking her down so she was lying down underneath her, her eyes wide with shock at first, turned darker with wand and she soon opened her legs so Sesshomaru could settle himself.

'What was this sudden urge...?' Sesshomaru thought, he was overcome with a desire to kiss her and make love to her, his member had hardened as soon as he was over her and he could not help but explore her mouth with his tongue. She did not resist. Jaken and Ah-un where situated a way a way and he did not care anyways. Rin grinded her pelvis against is in an effort to feel his member rub against her through clothes; desire filled the air and he swiftly picked her up, not once ending the kiss, and ran over further away from the campsite, closer to the river. He broke the kiss for a split second before he claimed her mouth again. He felt Rin pull at the ties of his haori and he happily obliged by taking off the layers to show his naked chest, muscles glistened with a thin layer of sweat and Rin felt every curve of every muscle on his back, shoulders, neck, chest, stomach, abdomen... He pulled away. ''I refuse to take you on the forest floor.'' His cool facade failed him this night, her cleavage was on show with the neckline of her kimono lowered, her face flushed and hair a mess all he could think was ''beautiful...'' he said it out loud without meaning to and she blushed even more.

''You do not have to take me milord, i just wish to repay you for the other night...'' Rin purred as she crawled over to Sesshomaru and lay on her back, exposing her neck showing her submission to him. 'There's no harm...' he thought, his conscience did not complain this night either. He went back over to her and looked deep into her eyes as he nodded. Rin got back on her hand and knees ans she kissed him and pushed him down onto the ground and she straddles him. Feeling the curves of his muscled again she slid down him, kissing his body and making him quiver. He had been with many demonesses before, but none were as gentle as she, none made him feel so ...sensitive.

Rin could feel her Lord quiver beneath her feather light kisses and enjoyed it, she did not know where this sudden strength in her had come from... but she did not complain as she slid further down and eventually went to the side of her lord. She strategically untied his hankama but did not remove them. She continued to kiss him and she lovingly stroked the hardened member over his clothes and became increasing wet at the thought of it...

Then, something caught her eye... 'AHHH!' screamed as a pair of wide eyes in the bushes jumped out of their hiding place, along with a body. Sesshomaru jumped up, retying his hankama and let out his poison whip as he had left his sword back at camp, Rin stood startled behind him holding on his arm like her life depended on it.

Sesshomaru lowered his whip and looked at the bundle which was the boy from the previous night, he inwardly slapped himself, 'what if it was a real threat! Too busy concentrating on what Rin was going to ...' Sesshomaru stopped when he noticed the boy cowering, he was snarling at himself. He stopped and when the boy looked up with his big green eyes, Rin ran to him.

''Oh my goodness! Are you ok? What's your name?'' she asked him as she held him to her.

''I'm really sorry milady! My sense of smell is not that good... and it is Haru... please accept my apologies he sobbed as he crawled away from Rin and knelt low in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely grunted. ''I am truly sorry My Lord I will not breath a word to anyone.''

''Make sure you done'' Sesshomaru spoke firmly. Haru cringed as he felt hiself picked up by Rin...

''Why are you here..? Come back with us and I'll give you something to eat...'' Rin was practically forcing poor Haru...

''No need milady I am fine, your Lord has let me follow you for the past day or two until you get to the North...''

Rin turned to glare at Sesshomaru, ''you knew this boy was following us?'' when Sesshomaru nodded she turned pink as she sent questions flying and shouting, but she stopped instantly when Sesshomaru said that it was the man who had tried to ... attack her... he chose his words carefully in front of the child. He went on to explain what the boy had told him and Rin nodded in understanding, ''A hanou...'' she finished.

''A half breed,'' Haru corrected. Sesshomaru inwardly cringed, the time Rin had spent around Inuyasha she would know the hateful meaning behind those words, and he had already scolded himself on using them. He saw tears fill Rin's eyes as she hugged the boy to her, 'yes, she knows the meaning...' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he turned to walk back to camp. It was deep into the night now so he waited for Rin and Haru to catch up, Rin prepared some food for him and let him sleep close to her, Sesshomaru did not like this arrangement but he would allow it. He sat in his usual spot in the tree scenting the air for any danger. Morning came swiftly and the group set off at sunrise, breakfast was eaten quickly and all seemed eager to finish this route to the North, Rin helped the boy onto Ah-un so he could keep up with them and they would not have to slow their pace. ''My home is not far from here now, just over the river and a small walk,'' Haru beamed but continued to talk, ''my lord, I thank you for your compassion and I will alert my mother on the release of my father.'' He said this as he jumped swiftly down from Ah-un and knelt, face down into the dirt, Sesshomaru nodded at patter the boy on his shoulder. After a quick kiss to Rin's hand and a blush from her and himself, Haru took off in a sprint towards his home, Rin smiling after him.

When Haru was out of sight, Rin's happy smile turned into a scowl and her eyes almost glowed with fury, Sesshomaru had never seen this side of Rin before, and he found it quite sexy... but when this expression turned to him, he almost gulped. ''What the hell where you thinking! It was you who called him a half breed wasn't it!'' Rin almost screamed at him.

''Do not raise your voice to me Rin, I did call him a half breed which is what he is.'' Rin did not fully agree to what he had just said... but his cool facade fade slightly when he saw tears begin to fall down her face, leaving lines on her pink cheeks.

''He is just a child! Do you even care? You say that you care for me, but do you realise that if we ever have children they would be hanou, or would they always be half breeds to you ?'' she screamed her question almost directly in his face, but she stopped and covered her mouth in shock. She had not realised how much this had hurt and angered her...

Sesshomaru sighed and turned his back to her, but bowed his head in shame a little, ''I should not have said that to him, our children would never be half breeds in my eyes... I apologise.'' This shocked Rin, her Lord had never apologized to anyone... before she could say a word he jumped towards where Ah-un and Jaken where left a bit further up the path, ''We will carry on our journey,'' and with that, they all carried on their walk.

'Why did I apologise to her? This Sesshomaru has never apologised to anyone...' Sesshomaru wondered to himself, 'Because you know you hurt Rin, and you love her...' his conscience replied; this made Sesshomaru stop suddenly and The dragon that was carrying Rin and Jaken stopped as his group looked up at him and gave him a questioning glance. ''We will stop here for the night, then tomorrow morning we will fly the rest of the way,'' he did not turn to glance at any of them as he took off into the forest. Night fall was now in full swing as Jaken, Ah-un and Rin sat by the fire, no one said anything as the meat (provided from Sesshomaru) was still roasting over the fire, once cooked; Jaken and Rin eat their share while Ah-un continued to graze. All slept apart from Rin.

'I will not sleep until I see my lord... I must apologise for my outburst...' Rin thought, but she was nearly half asleep as it was, she found herself falling asleep staring into the fire within the hour and this was when Sesshomaru returned. He sighed as he noticed Rin had not covered herself with the blanket and had goose bumps on the exposed skin of her arms; he got the blanket from her small travelling bad, wrapped it around her slouched form and picked her up, held her close to his heart and he settled her into his lap as he sat down in front of the fire. Rin moved a little but settled once her head was comfortably in the crack of Sesshomaru's bent elbow and snuggled into his haori. He let himself let out a very small smile. Just for Rin. His Rin.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note – disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters xx Ok so maybe a bit of fluff then they will be at the North... maybe not at the castle yet though... lol x and Yeah I thought of the name for the little boy :D thank goodness for Google x lol anyways on with the story... x

Chapter 13 – Enclosed spaces

Sesshomaru did not sleep that night, he went from stroking Rin's hair gently to just looking at her, listening to het light breathing, soft sighing and the strong thud of her heartbeat; ''Perhaps i do possess this human emotion, _love _ for this girl...'' he whispered to himself quietly. The sun began its morning ritual, rising is the east and Sesshomaru could not bear to move Rin from his lap, she fit to nicely against his body and she seemed content enough; sure enough her heart beat began to grow stronger and her eye lashes fluttered.

Rin felt so... content. She could not feel the hard earth beneath her body, instead she felt she was on a soft fabric which seemed shaped to her body, for her comfort, this fabric was warm and she felt no need to immediately get up. After a short time though, she felt the need to move, so she slowly opened her eyes, with much effort. She did not expect to see her Lord glancing down at her with his golden orbs probing her face...

''Ahh ! I'm er... sorry my lord...'' Rin squeaked, but before she could get up Sesshomaru stopped her and kissed her gently on the lips, Rin gasped at his swiftness as he stood up with her and gently dropped her to her feet. He almost smiled at Rin's blush...

''Go get ready quickly, I will prepare breakfast,'' and with that said, he was gone.

'What was all that about...?' Rin wondered to herself, putting her index finger across her pouting lips... she noticed she was still in her sleeping clothed and blushed a darker shade of red... but she pushed it aside as she quickly went to the river, kimono in hand, to have a quick bath and get dressed before Jaken awoke and before her Lord returned... she let out a gentle sigh as she wondered about her growing relationship with Sesshomaru...

When Rin was ready and returned to camp, everything was packed up, Jaken was wide awake and Sesshomaru already had some type of meat roasting over the freshly lit fire; when it was done, she prepared it for herself, Jaken and even offered Sesshomaru some. For once, he ate it. They were all ready to go now, Jaken sat on Ah-un ready to take flight and Rin prepared herself to climb on after him until Sesshomaru stopped her. ''I will carry you,'' when Rin just stared at him he continued, ''I do not want Ah-un to tire so quickly because of the weight of Jaken, you and the equipment brought when I can carry you easily,'' Rin seemed to accept this answer and just stood directly in front of her Lord.

'His answer seems... appropriate...' Rin thought to herself, but could not help but feel giddy at being so close to her lord for the rest of the day, though she did wonder how this would work... would she go on his back or would he carry her? She did not mind either way. He settled with picking her up bridal style and jumped high into the air with one leap onto his cloud like transport, Ah-un was soon behind him; Rin in the mean time had wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and leered at him as he gave her an evil smirk.

The great castle of the North began to appear in the distance come late afternoon, but Sesshomaru had told us that we were to land just before the main gate into the surrounding town in order to make an entrance. And that is exactly what he did (of course)... by the time we got to the castle, Sesshomaru had beaten 3 men to an inch of their lives for not addressing him as 'Lord' Sesshomaru, killed 1 man for telling him to go back to his own lands and threatened 4 soldiers that he would... 'Torture them until they breathed their very last' if they carried on trying to stop him from entering the castle grounds... he was not in the best of moods by this point...

The guards let him in and called over the great stone wall to lower the huge wooden gate, he could jump over it easily but that would not be very 'Lord like,' so he waited for a short time and when the gate was eventually lowered, he walked past the beet red men, standing tall and looking as fearful as ever. A young human male with hair tied tightly into a low pony tail at the base of his neck approached us and lead us through a small vacant, stony and quite dull court yard and opened up yet another large wooden door into the main hallway. Sesshomaru commanded Jaken to stay outside with Ah-un for the meantime, Jaken of course huffed as Rin was allowed to stay with her Lord but was instantly silenced with one look from Sesshomaru. The hall was quite big, not at extravagant as her lords, but a decent size; it was very plain, no pictures had been put on the walls and no decoration what so ever... just a long dark red carpet that lead straight to a central door. Two other doors on each side of the walls to the left and right, just plain worn doors which appeared to have never been replaced or taken cared of almost seemed sad...

The man spoke with a deep, almost pompous voice, ''I shall tell my Lord of your arrival, please wait here for a moment _Lord _Sesshomaru,'' he sneered, the way he said Lord was not missed. Sesshomaru nodded and gave him a death glare which promised a lot of pain was to come to this man later on...

Sesshomaru stood a little closer to Rin and while he kept his glance ahead, he spoke to her, ''you are so stay within my sights at all times, is that clear Rin?''

Rin responded by nodding and added, ''Yes of course my Lord, but may I enquire as to why?'' she questioned. At this question, Sesshomaru did not turn his head, but simply glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

''This Lord of the North is known for his taste in human female's, I will not put you in any danger around such a demon.'' Rin nodded in understanding as she knew he was looking at her by this point.

A moment later the largest of the sets of doors in from of them opened swiftly as a rather handsome looking man came through the doors, the ignorant man from before was not present. This man was defiantly demon, but in his human form; he was a little taller than Sesshomaru with thick chocolate brown hair plaited and trailed down his right shoulder to his waist and had delicate features with piercing green eyes. He had broad shoulders and high cheekbones, he was a beautiful man, but nothing compared to her Lord. This man glared seductively at Rin as if Sesshomaru was not there, this did not go down well.

Sesshomaru watched as this _lady's man _Lord stared at _his _Rin with passion in his eyes, the Lord of the North was wearing a black hankama with a loose fitting forest green haori with gold lining and embellishments; it was tied loosely showing his naked, toned pectorals and abs. Sesshomaru let loose a low growl in warning, and was angered further when all this _Lord _did was turn his smiling eyes to him and leaned against the door frame he was currently beside. ''Now now my lord Sesshomaru, I mean no harm to your _servant _I am merely looking...''

'' _Rin _is _not_ servant, she is my ward.'' Sesshomaru answered, barely controlling his anger and this man that was almost half of his age!

The lord laughed and went over to pat Sesshomaru playfully on the back, ''now now my friend I meant nothing by it, I apologize Oh great Lord of the west!'' he laughed as if they were old friends and did a small bow. Sesshomaru just stood stiffly glaring at him. '' One of my spies reported sighting you early this morning before you took flight, may I ask as to why you have come here?'' He appeared too smug for Sesshomaru's liking...

''My ward was attacked a few days ago; your scent was faintly on the attacker and on another pursuer that escaped me... I have come here to ask if know anything about the attack.'' Sesshomaru was not in the mood for messing about and wanted to get straight to the point, but he would not reveal the scent of desire he detected on that day, the same scent that he smelt radiating of this Lord now.

''How could you think that I would even be apart in attacking such a beauty!'' The lord of the north exclaimed; he made his way over to Rin and knelt in front of her while taking her hand and kissing her palm slowly.

Rin allowed him to kiss her palm but swiftly retreated her hand and bowed herself, ''that you my lord, but I do not deserve such an endearment,'' Sesshomaru hated that she put herself down like that...

''Do not be foolish... Rin was it? You are a beauty to be hold...'' He smiled seductively while Rin blushed and went to stand a little closer to Sesshomaru. The Northern lord came up from his bow, ''we shall talk more of this at dinner if that is ok with you Lord Sesshomaru, it is late and I am indeed in need of a rest, I will ask one of my maids to show you to your rooms.'' Sesshomaru nodded and u Rin bowed in appreciation. ''Oh and Rin, please call me Yukio or Yuki if you will, no honorific is needed,'' he smiled at her.

Rin bowed respectfully and spoke to him sincerely, ''I appreciate it Lord Yukio, but I will keep to using your honorific as is expected of me, if it is all the same to you.'' She watched as Yukio's smile dropped a bit as he appeared to huff and folded his arms.

''Very well, but I hope to see you tomorrow dearest Rin, good night Rin, Lord Sesshomaru,'' his smile returned swiftly as he called a maid over and the young girl came over to Sesshomaru and Rin.

''Please follow me Lord Sesshomaru,'' she young maid said as she bowed. Rin watched Yukio retreat behind the doors he came in and followed her Lord and the maid through one of the several doors, up an extravagant stair case and down a rather large hall, 'this shall be your room for as long as you stay here, please do not hesitate to call if you need any services.'' The maid bowed politely and sped off to do any chores that needed attending to.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other, Sesshomaru remained stoic which Rin looked a little nervous, and Sesshomaru opened the door to see a rather large bedroom. It had two double beds on opposite sides of the room both with deep purple silk coverings and a deep red curtain that appeared to separate the two beds as different 'rooms.' The whole room was tastefully decorated in deep reds and purples and gave off a very _intimate _feel, Rin looked to Sesshomaru nervously even more so while he remained in thought, 'bastard is testing me, to see what Rin is to me...' He would not rise to this and demand separate rooms, he has stayed near Rin as she slept before, just not in an enclosed space in such a situation, instead he grabbed Rin's hand gently and guided her into the room, closing the door behind her.

''My Lord?'' Rin questioned.

''He is testing our relationship and boundaries, I am now sure that he had some part in attacking you... You may be next on his list or human whores... you are not to leave my side until we leave this wretched place.''

''Yes milord, but May I ask what we are to do in our present situation?'' Rin questioned lightly.

''We shall stay in these rooms while we are here, we can give him a small show of our _relationship _if that is what he is looking for...'' Sesshomaru quickly turned on her and held her in a tight embrace, his lips touched hers as he nibbled slightly on her bottom lip, and Rin surprised him by pushing him away.

''Perhaps we should leave it for tonight my Lord...'' Rin looked slightly dejected and this worried Sesshomaru slightly... he did not mean to be so brash, but Rin was at her most fertile as she was due to start her monthly cycle very soon even if Rin did not know herself yet... It would be best to get her out of this place as soon as possible with all these male demons lurking... He tended to stay more away from her himself during the days of her cycle as he did not wish to lose even the slightest bit of control around Rin. But he would stand by her until they left, he will control his own selfish urges for her sake...

''Yes, I apologise. You should rest now, we will be up when the sun rises tomorrow in order to go into the village before the meeting.''

''Yes my lord...'' Rin yawned as she spoke, she would have asked as to why they were going to village but she was just so tired all of a sudden, she went to pull the separating curtain so she could get changed into her sleeping clothes and settled down under the comfortable covers of her silk duvet, ''good night my lord, sleep well.''

''Goodnight Rin,'' Sesshomaru almost sighed, he was almost disappointed that Rin did not want to do anything tonight... but that would be foolish of him, that was his male urges talking. He would keep his throbbing erecting to himself and he would have to await a release until a more suitable time. He would not let them get the better of him, nor would he show his weakness_ and_ strength to this _Lord_ so easily. He could tell by Rin's slow, deep breaths and steady heartbeat that she was fast asleep and he took this moment to walk quietly over to Rin's side and kiss her on the lips as gently as his youki would let him, he stroked her bangs away from her face and gazed at what such a delicate beauty she truly was... 'I will mark you as mine as soon as all this is all over my beloved, you shall be my wife, mate and lady to the western lands... I will have to think about the consequences before hand... but I will do everything in my power to keep us together my love,' Sesshomaru thought. He had come to terms with his feelings towards this human, he just had to deal with this bastard of the north first and nothing would keep him from _his_ Rin...

Authors note – Hey, sorry it's been a few days, but I will have another chapter up tomorrow I hope you guys like the story so far xxx


End file.
